


A Child of God

by Myella



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Caretaking, Character Death, Child of God, Childbirth, Curse Breaking, Curses, Declarations Of Love, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Marriage, Head of the family is changing, Husbands, Kissing, Lust Potion/Spell, Male Sohma Akito, Multi, Multiple Partners, Neck Kissing, New keeper of souls, Not Beta Read, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyandry, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Shigure is conflicted, Taking on The Curse Head On, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tohru Can Get Angry and Dish it Out, Tohru has a backbone now, Tohru is grown up, Tohru is not naive as everyone thinks, not bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myella/pseuds/Myella
Summary: Akito's health is failing and needs a child to carry the curse before he passes, or the ones who still carry the curse will die.The curse is slowly breaking, but it is not fast enough. He sets his sights on Tohru to have his child, demanding her submission. Akito finds out a secret about Tohru that she has no idea about. His feelings grow towards Tohru as she struggles with her new role as wife to their God.I do not own Fruits Basket, it is written and illustrated by Natsuki Takaya. I only write this drivel for fun and no profit.





	1. Proposal

Akito sat in the back of the sleek black car. His hands gripping the seat so tight his knuckles were turning white. He was here with Shigure and Hatori watching Tohru leave her class for the evening. She was attending college for nursing now that she was out of high school. She still lived with Shigure for the time being. She had come to Shigure two nights ago to let him know she would be moving out.

Akito’s health had been failing for several months now. The curse was slowly breaking due to Tohru’s diligence, but it was not fast enough. They needed another God before Akito passed. The only way to do so was to have the current God to father one. Akito decided he wanted Tohru to be that person.

He was worried that she would leave the Sohma’s and he couldn’t let that happen. Last month she lost her grandfather and he turned over an account that was started by her parents when they found out they were expecting Tohru. The account had 500 million yen in total. She had wealth of her own now.

When Akito had heard the news of her new-found wealth, dread curled in his gut. She would leave, he knew that was a given. She was always determined not to learn to heavily on others and often felt like a burden. When she first arrived he agreed whole-heartedly she was a nuisance and needed to be rid of, but now having her with the Sohma’s for three years he saw her in a different light. This is why the curse was slowly breaking.

He didn’t hate her as much as he used to. Before just looking at her smile made him want to smack it right off her face and replace that smile with tears and fear. Fear of him and the pain he would make her endure. Now the mere thought of anyone but him hurting her fueled his rage. She was the light to his dark. 

Things changed when he met her in the woods that fateful night two years ago. She had fallen after asking to be his friend. This was the second time she had surprised him. He had abused her in the past, yet she still wanted to know him. To share his pain.

No. He didn’t hate her. He desired her. He used the excuse of his poor health when explaining to Hatori and Shigure his plan. Of course, part of it was indeed they would need a new God before he passed, but the real reason was he wanted her.

He came to that decision from spending time with her once a week for a few hours for the past two years. His zodiacs even though they would eventually be free would flock back to him where they belonged with her by his side.

Clearing his throat Hatori looked at Akito in the rearview mirror. He was not certain this was the best plan for Tohru. He was not entirely convinced Akito had changed his ways. He still had fits of rage frequently sending the staff at the Honke into a tizzy trying to scuttle out of the way of his wrath. “Akito, are you sure this is a good idea?”

Akito blinked his obsidian eyes slowly and met Hatori’s gaze with a cool one. “I think it is a perfect idea, Hatori. Who else is better to birth the next God. She is the one and we all know it. She can not leave.”

Pursuing his lips Hatori moved his gaze back to Tohru who was waiting patiently for the bus. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he took in her appearance. She was no longer the woman-child he once knew. Now she had turned out to be a stunning beauty of nineteen. She looked so young and carefree standing there chatting with her classmates. She looked different tonight. She was wearing scrubs with a hoodie. Her hair in pig-tails. _‘Adorable.’_

“Are you going to continue just to stare at her, Hatori?” Akito growled. “Go and get her.”

Hatori tugged on the handle of the car door shouldering it open sliding gracefully out. Shigure watched him walk with an even gait towards Tohru. He felt a little guilty for what he was getting Torhu into. He did need her to stay. She was indeed the key to break the curse, as it was a few of the zodiacs already were.

Akito’s possessive eyes followed Hatori’s every movement as he approached Tohru. Tonight was the night she would come to the Honke and remain there if he had his way. Being Akito, he would get his way. He always did. He would get great joy in making her submit to him. _He_ would be the only one to do so. 

He watched the confusion and worry on Tohru’s face as Hatori approached. Of course, she would be worried something was wrong seeing Hatori at her college. Hatori gestured towards the car where they waited and Tohru tipped her head to the side looking towards the darken ally and back at Hatori.

Akito held his breath at the uncertainty on Tohru’s lovely face. He could see that she was uneasy going by her body language. He gripped the seat tighter as Tohru turned and spoke to some of her classmates briefly offering a few brief hugs before falling into step next to Hatori gripping her school bag tight against her chest.

“Get in the front seat next to the dragon,” Akito growled at Shigure, impatience coloring his voice. “I want Ms. Honda back here with me.”

Shigure blinked over at Akito before opening the door and sliding out. He grasped Tohru’s hand leading her to the back as she tried to get in the front seat. “Akito wishes for you to sit next to him, my little flower.” Shigure grinned bringing her hand to his mouth, his lips barely brushing against her knuckles as he handed her into the car closing the door behind her.

Tohru’s heart was pounding in her chest as she settled next to Akito. Their relationship was getting a little better, but he still had moments when he would lose his temper with her. She had been with the Sohmas now for three years, and it took that long for Akito to tolerate her presence, or so she thought.

She tried not to flinch when Akito’s cool hand wrapped around her hand intertwining their fingers together as they took off into the night. She held perfectly still as Akito studied her under the flashing lights of the lamp posts as they rode in silence her face remained forward not meeting his gaze.

Arriving at the Honke twenty minutes later, Tohru opened her door waiting for the others to join her. She had no idea why she was here, and this late. She wasn't supposed to see Akito until this weekend which was four days from now. All Hatori would tell her was that they had something of great importance to discuss with her.

Her mind began to whirl wondering if he finally decided to erase her memories. She swallowed the dryness in her throat as Akito grasped her hand once again and tugged her through the gardens to the veranda that led to his chambers avoiding the front doors. She tried not to panic as all four of them entered the dim room and Akito closed the door and locked it with a ‘click’.

Leading her to the middle of the room, Akito helped Tohru settle on one of the plush pillows. Shigure and Hatori seated behind her waiting for Akito to speak.

The swishing of fabric was the only thing Tohru could hear as Akito paced in front of her, her eyes never leaving the floor in front of her. He seemed agitated tonight, and she knew better than to speak up until he decided to initiate the conversation.

Pausing his steps in front of Tohru she looked up at him waiting for the blow to come across her face, but instead, he looked down at her and gave her a wide smile that caused shivers to run down her spine, and not in a good way. “Ms. Honda.” He started before he knelt in front of her grasping her chin in a tight hold forcing her to look at him. “I’ve brought you here for an important discussion.”

“Y-yes,” she breathed. “Hatori told me you wish to discuss something of great importance with me, Akito-sama.”

“I’ve decided it is time for me to father a child.”

Tohru’s heart stopped in her chest as Akito gave her a small smirk, “A child?” she whispered.

Letting go of her chin he stood brushing his thin hand down the fabric of his expensive kimono. “Yes. As you know I am the God of the Zodiacs, the keeper of their souls.”

Tohru nodded.

“When their God dies, there has to be a new God in place to hold onto their souls, otherwise, everyone with the curse will perish,” he gave her a small frown. “The only way for a new God to come about is the current God to procreate.”

“I see,” she said quietly. She had no idea why Akito was telling her all these things, her mind went blank.

“Do…do you have someone in mind to help you with this? Another Sohma?”

Akito let out a small chuckle, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You.”

Her brows went up. “Me?”

Humming in the back of his throat he knelt in front of her once more. “You are the reason the curse is finally breaking _my_ Tohru. However, with my health, I am not sure the curse will be broken in time, so I need to have a child of my own, and that is where you come in.”

Tohru sucked in a sharp breath, “You want me…” she exhaled a shaky breath. “You want me to have your child?”

He made a small sound in the back of his throat, “Of course, you are the logical choice. You know of the curse, and you are helping break it.”

“I don’t know if I can do that, Akito-sama,” she said quietly.

“Why not?” he hissed shifting closer to her.

Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, “I’ve never…I’m still…” she blushed a deep red squirming uncomfortably. Changing tactics she cleared her throat, “Would it be like…artificial insemination or something?”

Letting out a dark chuckle he slowly shook his head, “No.”

“I see,” squaring her shoulders she met his gaze. “I’m not the one that can that, Akito-sama. I will not give myself to anyone I am not married to.”

He tilted his head to the side and studied her, “ I could always take your memories from you and then convince you we are married.”

“Akito,” Hatori warned. He wouldn’t do it, even if he was told to. She was too important to the Sohma’s to do that.

“What?” Akito feigned innocence, “We need her to do this, Hatori,” his eyes met Hatori’s and hardened. “She is the only one that can do this. If she doesn’t then the rest of you will die when I do.”

Looking back down at Tohru he grasped a small curl from her pigtail and twirled it around his thin fingers, “Tohru, you understand they will _all_ die when I do, don’t you? That by refusing to do this you are condemning them to a death sentence.”

Bowing her head she clutched the fabric of her hoodie. She didn’t want anyone to die, but to give herself to someone that was not her husband just seemed wrong. She remained silent as Akito continued to twirl her hair with his deft fingers.

Seeing that she was not going to speak Akito let out a huff shoving her on her back. Straddling her hips as he grasped her hands in his and slammed them above her head causing her to let out a small hiss of pain. Her wide blue eyes met his obsidian ones, “You have no choice in the matter, Miss. Honda,” he said in a low tone. “You are part of the Sohmas, I am your God as well as theirs. You _will_ have my child.”

Tears welled in her eyes as she studied him, “Why?” she croaked, “Why me? I am sure there is a Sohma who would be more than happy to do this for you. I’m nobody.”

Akito tsked her leaning forward licking her tears as they trickled down her cheeks, “That is simply not true, _my_ Tohru. It is your duty to this family to do as your told.”

Turning her head her eyes met Hatori’s. He had a blank look on his face, but his hands were fisted on his lap. She could tell this was difficult for him. Her eyes drifted to Shigure’s pleading for help. He met her gaze with an even look.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she closed her eyes, “I’ll do it,” she said in a pained whisper.

Akito grinned down at her loving the look of defeat. He leaned forward planting open mouth kisses to her neck lightly biting. “Perfect,” he breathed against her skin.

Releasing his hold on her he got up and shifted his kimono back in place. He nodded to Hatori with a smirk on his lips. “Take her to the clinic, give her a full examination. I want to make sure we can start immediately,” he paused at the door he stopped turning to look at Torhu who laid in a heap on the floor. “Oh, and Tohru. I agree with your condition. We shall be married by the week's end.”

Giving them one more look Akito strode to the door opening it leaving a shocked Tohru quivering on the floor. Hatori stood on shaking legs and assisted her up wrapping an arm around her trembling form. “Thank you, Torhu,” he said quietly.

Shigure watched them leave the room. His heart felt oddly heavy. He had been using Tohru for years to break the curse, and now it was breaking. When she met his eyes, the pleading look she gave him made his heart clench. His desire to be free outweighed the desire to help his ‘little flower’ to get out of this situation.

He didn’t wish to die of course, and if came down to it, Akito _could_ have a child with someone else, but he knew Akito. When he obsessed about something, he never relented before he got his claws into that something or someone. That was Tohru right now.

She could leave he knew, she already tried to. He couldn’t and wouldn’t have it. She was part of the Sohmas now even if she liked it or not. Kyo and Yuki were off to college living there leaving just the two of them at his small little house.

Hell, he even wanted to bed her but he knew better. The way Akito had been talking about Tohru for the past year, he knew it was only a matter of time before Akito had demanded her submission to him. It was the way it worked in this family. He could demand it from anyone with the last name Sohma. Even though Tohru was not technically a Sohma, she still fell under those rules when Akito allowed her to keep her memories of the curse. She had to obey.

Standing to his full height, he ran his hand through his raven locks and padded quietly to the door and down the hall to his new tempory chambers. He and Tohru would be living here from now on. Akito would make sure of it. He would cage her and keep her here under his thumb until he was done with her or died that was for certain.

Akito had been gracious enough to start remodeling a new home on Honke grounds for him to live in, and it was almost finished. He knew that he and Hatori would be living there soon with his little flower as soon as she was with a child so they could watch over her unless Akito wanted her with him.

Entering his room he flopped down on his bed and let out a low groan. He hated that he was feeling sympathy for her. Things were much easier when he could manipulate her and not feel any guilt for doing so. Along the way, in the past three years Tohru had wormed her way into his cold heart and now firmly resided there.


	2. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akito marries Tohru and takes her innocence. 
> 
> Lemon in this chapter.

This was not what Tohru had envisioned when she thought of her wedding day. Her head was bowed as Akito sat next to her, his shoulder brushing against hers as he spoke to her aunt.

Tohru was not a legal adult until she was twenty, even though she had been taking care of herself by working since she lost her mother at fifteen with the help of Shigure. Now that her grandfather died, she had money of her own however her aunt was her only living relative and technically over her, and she hated it.

She knew that her aunt thought poorly of her often comparing her to her mother. Being the good person she was, she kept her mouth shut to make things easier for her grandfather. It took all her energy to be around the woman. With any luck, this would be the last time she would have to tolerate her.

Tohru held the pen in her hand limply as Akito nudged her arm. “You need to sign here,” he pointed to the document in front of her.

She raised her eyes to meet his. He raised a brow nodding towards the paper. There was no arguing with him she knew. Taking a steadying breath, she signed her name dread curling in her gut. She wasn’t even allowed to read what she was signing. Akito told her that it was just a simple contract, and their wedding license joining them as man and wife.

After signing and initialing her name in several places Akito kissed the top of her head grasping the papers handing them to Hatori who stood next to him. She looked up at him meeting his eyes finding them looking at her. She could see the sympathy there for her, but he too was trapped just as much as she was.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” Akito said sliding his arm around Tohru. “I will have Shigure show you out.”

Her aunt stood scrapping her chair loudly against the wooden floor causing Tohru to flinch. “The check?” she asked.

Akito made a small sound of revulsion in the back of his throat. “Of course, how could I forget.” He plucked a check from his robes handing it over to her aunt, “By accepting this check, you agree to never contact Tohru again,” he narrowed his eyes at her. “She is now my wife and _my_ responsibility.”

Her aunt snorted folding the check placing it in her purse looking over at Tohru who sat there with her head bowed not meeting her eyes. “That’s no problem, she is a whore like her mother. I just feel pity for you for wanting something as revolting as her.”

Akito gripped Tohru’s shoulders, his nails digging into her skin. “Get. Out,” he said in a deadly voice.

The silence that followed was deafening as she sat quietly waiting for what came next. She was now married to Akito. She didn’t even have the time or means to call Yuki to talk to him about the situation. Akito had taken her phone from her the next morning before she had even thought to make the call. Now she was trapped here.

“Come, Tohru,” Akito grinned down at her tugging her wrist.

Tohru stumbled from her seat looking over at Hatori who watched them leave. His eyes slid shut, his head turned the other way, shame washed over his features. She tried her best to keep up with Akito as he all but ran towards his destination, his hand curled around her wrist in a tight grip never loosening his hold.

Sliding his door to his chambers open he pulled her in and shut the door locking it with a key. He released her wrist and padded further into the room. Tohru looked around wrapping her arms around herself. The furnishings within were dark and of high quality. She couldn’t take her eyes off the large ornate bed that took up a lot of the space.

She blinked when Akito suddenly stood in front of her with a small smile on his face. She shuffled back a step trying to gain some space, but he followed her movement. “These are my chambers, you will remain here with _me_ until you are with child,” he cooed as he tugged the ornaments that adorned her hair tossing them carelessly on the floor. “The dragon said you are almost ready, but I think it’s a good idea for me to take you now.”

“I…” she swallowed the lump in her throat trying to remain calm.

“You are now my _wife_ Tohru, it is your duty to me to submit, is it not? Wasn’t you that said you wouldn’t give yourself to anyone that you were not married to?”

“Yes,” She breathed as she closed her eyes. 

Pulling her away from the wall he wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the bed. His arousal building with each step.

Akito slipped into the bed pulling Tohru down with him so she was laying on her back. He shifted his body over hers kissing her neck with open-mouth kisses. His tongue darted out licking the shell of her ear before he lightly bit it. He wanted her...no he needed her. She would always be his, and he wanted to make sure that everyone knew it. He had ensured that she was bound to the Sohmas tightly, to _him_ that she could never leave as long as she drew breath. 

His hand drifted down to her obi, his long fingers slowly untying it. He felt Tohru stiffen in response, her hand shooting out placing a shaking hand on top of his. Akito growled against her skin biting her shoulder in reprimand. “Don’t” He growled. “You will not stop me, Tohru. You are _mine_ , when will you finally understand that.” 

Tohru let out a low whimper as Akito pulled off her obi parting her simple Kimono with ease. Akito had never made any advances towards her since she had known him. Each visit she had with him he would keep his distance from her often talking about trivial things. 

Occasionally he would get agitated slapping her across the face or throwing expensive vases against the wall. She had come to expect it. What he was doing to her now, this was new to her. She had never experienced anything of this nature, always saving herself for that special someone. She considered sharing your body _and_ soul with someone a gift. Someone she _loved._

She did love him, but not in any romantic light. She had been making progress at being his friend, and now things had been flipped upside down. She had moved on from her heartbreak with Kyo when he couldn’t accept her feelings for him. They in time managed to become friends which now was comfortable. She would never experience the feeling of love now that she was married to Akito, but she would try to open her heart for him and hoped he would do the same for her. Maybe in time, she could. 

Tohru closed her eyes taking a shuttering breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Tohru felt the cool air kiss her skin and she snapped her eyes open having been so lost in her own thoughts. Her gaze fell upon Akito who was studying her form intently causing her blush. 

His eyes finally lifted to hers, and then to her pink lips. He had only kissed a few times, not finding it interesting. To be honest he had never been with a woman. He had always had male bed partners whenever the urges hit him. When he was near Tohru he could see the benefit of having a woman in his bed, not any woman, but Tohru herself calmed him. It was her quiet strength, that anchored him. He began to have these strange emotions whenever he would be near her or even hearing her speak. It terrified him, as well as infuriated him at the thought of _anyone_ taking her from him, or even touching what was his. She was his.

 _Mine._

Slowly leaning forward Akito pressed his lips to her. His hand threaded through her hair cupping the back of her neck pulling her forward adding more pressure. He let out a rumble when he swept his tongue against her lips, and Tohru kept them firmly shut. 

Smirking against her lips he bit down on her bottom lip causing Tohru to gasp giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into her open mouth. The taste of some combination of fruit and a taste he couldn’t explain, exploded in his mouth as his tongue delved into her mouth, exploring her. He shifted closer to her wanting more. 

Tohru ever so hesitant poked her tongue into Akito’s mouth. She had never been kissed before, she began to tingle the more she kissed him. She began to try to follow his lead when his tongue twirled around hers biting it lightly. 

Her eyes fluttered closed relaxing her body in his hold. She let out a little sigh into his mouth. She was trying her hardest to please him, she didn’t want his wrath for doing something that displeased him. She was sure that her inexperience was evident with her hesitant response. 

Akito moaned against her mouth shifting closer to her as he began to remove his own clothes trying not to break the kiss. It pleased him that she was clumsy with her kiss, that only meant that this was her first kiss. The thought of Tohru kissing his Yuki or even that monster displeased him a great deal, the mere thought of it made him press closer to her as if to claim what was his. 

He wondered what she was doing with his emotions, however at this point, he could care less, what did matter was that he was claiming her, and she would always be by his side until the day he died. 

Akito removed his hand from the back of her neck ghosting his fingers down the side of her neck, moving his hand down her skin. He was amazed at the softness of it. When he spoke to Hatori before Tohru arrived about how to please a woman, the dragon did his duty explain _everything_ to him in detail. He happened to leave this part out, the softness of a woman. The men he bedded were hard with sharp angles. Tohru was soft as a feather. 

The pad of his thumb brushed against her perk nipple making Tohru gasp into his mouth. Akito sucked her tongue into his mouth before he pulled back kissing the side of her neck nipping at her ear. “No one has ever touched you like this, have they?” 

Tohru was flushed all over, she felt an odd sensation below her abdomen, and didn’t quite understand what was happening to her. Akito pinched her nipple biting down on her shoulder. “Answer the question.” He hissed. 

Tohru gasped as she felt pain, as well as pleasure mixed together. “N-no, Akito-sama. I have n-never...” 

Akito hummed against her as he worked his way from her shoulder to her breast, licking, nipping his way down. He licked just under her breast, and around her pert nipple, his eyes flicked to hers watching her when he swirled his tongue around her rosy bud for the first time taking it into his mouth sucking hard. 

He was pleased when Tohru let strangled cry tilting her head back arching further into his mouth. Akito closed his eyes enjoying the different texture of her nipple as continued his ministrations. He had never felt such intense emotions with anyone. Whenever he did have sex with anyone, it was just to satisfy his urges, that was it. 

Tohru gasped as Akito ripped her panties off her growling against her skin, his hand brushed against her sex. She tried to close her legs panic slamming into her. This was going too fast. For a moment she was lost in the sensation of these new feelings only to come crashing down with the realization that she was about to have sex with Akito. Her husband. 

Akito lifted his head narrowing his eyes are her. “Don’t.” His eyes darken as he looked at her wide eyes seeing the fear beneath them. His hands slid down her body as his eyes locked with hers grasping the inside of her thighs prying them apart. His nails dug into the soft flesh scratching her, small rivulets of blood dripped from the wounds.

He moved his eyes to the wounds feeling the warmth brush over his fingers. Leaning over he licked the wounds cleans nudging her legs apart with less force this time. Tohru slowly relaxed her legs allowing Akito to continue his attentions. It did feel better when he licked her wounds taking the sting away. 

“Good girl.” He smirked against her skin. He enjoyed the taste, as well as the feel of her soft yielding flesh in his hands. He couldn’t get enough of her, he needed to have her. “I won’t hurt you, Tohru.” _much,_ He hummed against her skin. For once he meant it, he was pleased she was responding and wanted to make her enjoy being with him. To love him. 

Akito brushed his fingers against her sex slowly before dipping his finger inside of her. He watched her face, the blush painting her cheeks traveling down her neck. His erection throbbed painfully each moment that passed. The dragon had made sure to tell him the importance of ‘preparing’ her for her first time, so it would be less painful for her, and more enjoyable for him. Each stroke against her entrance he felt the wetness build. 

Removing his fingers from her entrance he studied his glistening fingers for a moment before sticking them in his mouth licking them curious about the taste. He made a pleased humming sound in the back of his throat. 

Shifting until he was hovering above Tohru, and he nudged her legs apart so he could settle between them. Rubbing himself against her entrance he slowly stroked himself. Tohru’s gaze traveled down his body and her eyes widen. Akito chuckled when Tohru squeezed her eyes shut turning her head. 

Akito grabbed her chin narrowing his eyes are her. “I want you to watch, look at me.” He kissed her lips softly, while he continued to rub his length against her. Leaning back he spread her legs wider keeping his eyes focused on her. 

Her eyes were wide, and she looked terrified. Akito grunted as he snapped his hips forward burying himself deep within her warm, silky walls not being able to wait. She let out a small shriek, covering her mouth with her hands, as Akito began to move inside her. His head leaned against her shoulder letting out a small grunt. “Remove your hands, I want everyone to hear you.” Akito slowed his pace ever so slightly to help Tohru to adjust, his teeth scraping against her shoulder. 

Tohru felt like she was being torn in two. The pain she experienced when he moved in one swift movement and then continuing his movements was almost too much. She gritted her teeth as he continued to move with tears streaming down her face, running down the sides of her face, and into her hair. 

Leaning forward Akito licked her tears off her face threading his hands through her hair. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head when Tohru shifted under him. He let out a hiss of pleasure. Lowering his hand he hitched her leg higher undulating his hips. 

That movement alone hit something particular with her, her breath hitched, her hands grasping his back uncertain what she should do. Biting her lip she let out a low whimper stilling her movements. 

Akito gave her a fierce kiss biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. His tongue swept her lip before his tongue slipped into her mouth as he continued to roll his hips. He wanted to pull as many noises from her as she could. They would know that she was now his. “Move.” 

He was an intelligent man, despite what his ‘pets’ thought, he could feel emotions other than anger, and hate. Slowly over the years of spending time with her, he knew he lusted after the girl under him. Not love, never love. 

He wanted her knowing the others desired her. Why shouldn’t she be his, their God’s? He was doing this for them he told himself, but he knew it was not entirely true, especially his first taste of her. He was greedy. He wanted her, so he plucked her out of the life she had known to satisfy the darkness within him. 

This was her punishment for wanting to be part of the Sohmas. She got her wish. She now was shown the harsh reality of what it was like to be a Sohma. She _was_ a Sohma. No one could disobey him. Not even her. She had bowed to him as he expected her to. 

His lust was building the closer he got to his goal, his dark thoughts consuming him. His hips pistoned at a frantic pace lowering his hand to roll one of her nipples between his fingers, giving it a slight pinch. Tohru let out a small cry fueling him on. He wanted to punish her, to ruin her, to taint. 

_Mine._

Tohru closed her eyes feeling the warmth between her thighs when Akito let out a loud moan. His movements stilled, his body covering hers. His harsh breathing cooling her skin, his head against her shoulder. 

He pulled out of her rolling off of her. He lifted himself on his elbow threading his fingers through her hair yanking her head back harshly. “You shall never leave here, Sohma Tohru.” He tossed her head to the side standing pulling his robe on walking towards the other side of the room. 

He looked back at her giving her a darkened look. “Next time I expect you to participate, make me believe you are enjoying yourself, or I will punish you for displeasing me.”


	3. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akito asks Hatori for assistance with Tohru.

Akito sat propped in his bed as Hatori did his examination. His health was failing fast, and he had been trying for the past three months to get Tohru pregnant with no luck.

“I thought you said she was fertile.” He said in a faint voice. It was trying to conserve his energy for tonight when Tohru would come to him to _try_ again.

“She is,” Hatori said absentmindedly scribbling his notes down. He paused tapping his pen on his clipboard. “I think it is the stress.”

“Stress?” Akito scoffed. “What does she have to be stressed about?”

Hatori raised a brow taking a deep calming breath. Honestly speaking to Akito was like speaking to a child at times. “We plucked her from the life she wanted. She had no contact with anyone except for you, me and Shigure.” He set his clipboard down leaning closer. “She is at her peak fertility right now. I can give her something to relax, and a shot to increase your chances.”

Akito thought over the past three months he had with Tohru. While it was true, he did pluck her away from everything she knew, there was something else he had been doing that he was sure Hatori didn’t know about. His chest tightened his hand absently rubbed it. He had been intentionally rough with her, more than he should have been. He even went as far as putting her in the rat’s room stringing her up by her arms, stripping her of her clothes and whipping her for not pleasing him taking her right after with her strung up in the air.

He closed his eyes hearing her cries resounding in his head. Why was he feeling so guilty about it now he was not sure, but he supposed it had to do with her attentiveness towards him even when he did misbehave towards her. She cared for him, and he didn’t show any affection towards her in return.

“I think…” He locked eyes with Hatori. “I think I will require your assistance with this tonight.”

“I will do whatever I can to help. Do you need something to help you…get in the mood?”

Akito let out a small snort. “I am always in the mood when she is around, it’s my body that isn’t.”

Hatori nodded in understanding. “I will give you something to help with that, but you have to be careful in your condition.”

“We don’t have a choice now do we?” He growled.

“No.” Hatori stood gathering his clipboard. “I will prepare everything for tonight.” He gave Akito a curt nod walking briskly towards the door.

“Hatori,” Akito called.

Hatori turned slightly to look at him. “You know you are going to be the next head of this family, and as so she will be your responsibility.” He gave him a small smirk. “And your wife. Read the contract.” He said waving his hand dismissing him.

Hatori stepped into the office sliding the door shut. He knew that Akito had named him the next head of the family, no one knew that except him and Akito. He unlocked his desk tugging the drawer open grabbing the contract. He had planned when he became head of the family to look out for Tohru of course, but to be her husband? His mind never imagined that Akito would go that far.

His eyes scanned the contents of the contract that Tohru had signed rubbing his temples in frustration. It was all there. When Akito died, she had agreed to marry Hatori remaining part of the Sohma family. He knew Akito’s reasoning for it. The fear that Tohru would run while pregnant with the next God.

He knew Tohru would never disappear with the child, that wasn’t in her nature to do so. He was sure she would remain close to the family knowing the importance of this child, but that was it. She had agreed to marry Hatori not reading the damn contract beforehand due to Akito’s assistance. Hatori had signed it, too trusting Akito, that was a mistake.

Letting out a breath he knew it was worthless and try to undo the damn thing. Akito had been diligent with his work as always. They had no choice. Brushing his concerns aside he placed the contract back in his drawer preparing everything for tonight.

* * *

Tohru blinked up at Hatori who had a concerned look on his face. They were in Akito’s room something she found odd having him there knowing what she was about to do with Akito.

“Tohru.” He clasped her shoulders. “The shot I gave you this morning will help with your fertility today.”

She blushed a lovely shade of pink trying to avert her eyes. He tilted her chin up with his finger bringing her focus back to him. “There is something I need you to drink, that will help you…relax.”

“Relax?” She squeaked.

Nodding he pulled out a vail handing it to her. “Just drink this, it is perfectly safe for you. It will help with your…inhibitions.” He said slightly coughing.

She eyed the vail before taking it carefully from his hand acting as if it might burn her, she unscrewed the top before downing the contents.

Hatori smiled down at her giving her a reassuring smile. “Good girl.” He praised taking the vail from her.

Akito padding into the room having already taken the potion that Hatori had brought over. His body felt desire zing through him, his erection painful as he walked. He stood next to Tohru brushing his fingers lightly down her arm causing her to shiver. “It’s alright, Tohru. Tonight will be different.” He said in a low voice kissing her neck. “Go get comfortable in bed while I speak to Hatori.”

Her eyes met his briefly, eyes full of fear before she gave him a small nod walking slowly to the bed. He hated that look on her face. She should always be smiling. He would try to be better towards her, Afterall she was saving his family by doing this without much of a choice on her part.

Akito watched her go before looking back at Hatori. He had a plan tonight, now to tell the dragon. “I need you to stay and help.”

Hatori rose an eyebrow. “Help?”

Akito gave him a wide smile. “This needs to be done tonight. She needs to get pregnant, but it’s more than that.” He said straightening out his kimono. “I want her to have pleasure tonight.”

Hatori had the grace enough to blush. “How can I help with that, Akito. Surely you know how to…I am sure you have been able to…”

Akito shook his head. “I have never brought her to completion. I didn’t care before now. I thought about what you said this morning, and you are correct. I did take her away from everything without worrying about her happiness. I have been cruel to her.” He ran his hand through his dark locks. “Look, I am not used to being with a woman, I have only been with men, and even then, it was just for release. Tonight, I need you to help me get her there.”

Hatori shifted uncomfortably loosening his tie looking at the bed where Tohru sat propped up shifting her thighs together uncomfortably. It was the drug he had given her, it was a lust potion letting her become aroused, but also, she would be less inhibited in a state of euphoria.

Letting out long sigh his eyes drifted to Akito. “What do I need to do.”

Akito rose his hand, his fingers gliding down his face. “I am going to have her on top tonight, it will be easier for me. I need you to guide her movements, and…. touch her to keep her aroused.”

Hatori took a sharp intake of breath. “You want me to…touch her? She is _your_ wife, Akito. I would never be so bold as to touch what is yours.”

Akito removed his hand letting out a chuckle. “I know, but…she will be your wife soon enough. We both know we need to have her pregnant and soon.” He paused giving him a small grin. “I have always wanted to be with you, but I know that you only liked women, and I have respect for you. The dog would not be any help at all. He would shove Tohru aside while he had his wicked way with me before pouncing Tohru.”

Hatori was surprised at this omission. Akito waved his hand in a dismissal gesture. “I find her extremely attractive, Hatori. I don’t need you here to get aroused nor the potion, but I want to make it pleasant for her tonight, and ensure we get her pregnant. It will be a long night, and in between _sessions_ I need someone to occupy her as well. I am not going to get angry or jealous of you. She will be yours soon enough. I am simply giving you a _taste_ of what is to come.”

Hatori swallowed the dryness in his throat looking over at Tohru once again. He had always been drawn to her but knew it was not his place to take her, Akito was obsessed with her. “Alright.” He rasped.

Taking a steadying breath Hatori followed Akito towards the bed, Akito stripping as he went tossing his kimono as he walked. He stood next to the bed as Akito crawled onto the bed next to Tohru.

“Tohru, move over. Take off your clothes.”

Tohru blushed a deep red looking up at Hatori for a moment before she slowly began to remove her own kimono. Sensing her unease Akito cupped her cheek pulling her in for a tender kiss, one that had Hatori surprised at his gentleness. Pulling back Akito bushed the pad of his thumb on her cheekbones. “Don’t worry about Hatori being here tonight, he is going to help us.” He said against her lips.

Akito looked up at Hatori. “Take off your shirt and settle at my feet for now.”

Taking a deep breath Hatori unbuttoned his waistcoat, removing it tossing it onto the chair he usually occupied when checking in on Akito. His crisp white shirt soon followed. He knelt on the bed on one knee as Akito guided Tohru to straddle his waist.

Taking a deep breath, he moved behind Tohru keeping his distance not sure if that is what Akito wanted. Akito met his eyes giving him a small nod. “Help her lower onto me. Make sure she is wet enough.” Akito growled, his arousal spiking seeing Hatori behind Tohru.

Hatori shifted closer to Tohru, raising his hands he smoothed them down her waist first to get used to his touch. “Relax Tohru.” He rumbled against her neck feeling her tremble in his hold. “No one is going to hurt you.”

Planting one hand on her hip he moved his other towards her center, his fingers brushing against her tone abdomen feeling it clench under his touch. Tohru let out a small whimper when his fingers brushed against the small thatch of curls she had.

His long finger dipped into her core feeling the wetness coat them. He had to suppress a groan as he pumped his fingers. He met Akito’s eyes, a knowing look crossed his face. He didn’t seem upset, on the contrary. He had heat in his eyes.

Removing his hand his lips brushed against her neck. “Guide Akito and lower yourself.” He swallowed hard. “Slowly.” He rasped.

Tohru wrapped her hands around Akito’s length pumping it a few times before brushing it against her to coat him with her essence. She inhaled sharply as she lowered herself onto him. She felt the pinch from his large girth enter her. She steadily lowered herself until her hips were resting against his.

Akito let out a low hiss, his hand grasping her hips. “Perfect.” He rasped. “Now rock against me. Have Hatori help you.”

Hatori moved closer. He could feel the heat of her skin brushing against his own. How long had it been since he had any contact so intimate like this? He couldn’t even remember. He wasn’t flushed against her of course, he feared changing.

Leaning over he plucked a pillow off the bed nestling it between his chest and her back pulling her against him as Akito tugged at her hips to move. He didn’t want to chance any transformation.

“Touch her,” Akito growled his eyes burning with lust.

Hatori wrapped his hand around her, one hand cupping her breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple causing the flesh to pucker under his touch. His other hand moved down to her core brushing lightly before becoming more bold, his finger seeking out her jewel.

Tohru let out a low moan her movements becoming faster as Hatori worked his magic on her body. Akito let out a low hiss, his grip on her hips becoming almost painful. Her body stiffened as her end became close. She felt like she was on fire. She had never known pleasure like this, it made her body sing. Her mind blanked out as her hips undulated against Akito, his length rubbing something within her.

She let out a loud gasp as her abdomen began to coil, fear ripped through her at the new sensation. Akito watched her face noting the lost look. He let out a low grunt feeling her walls flutter around him. He wanted her to come, taking him with her. “Let go, Tohru. Come for me.”

Tohru let out a whimper leaning forward her hand resting in his chest as she shifted her hips faster. She could feel the coil tightening ready to spring. She closed her eyes feeling the heat against her back. She didn’t care that Hatori was there right now, all she cared about was the sensation her body was feeling.

Biting her bottom lip, she squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm hit her…hard. Her walls clenched tight around Akito bringing her with him. He let out a loud moan. “Yes, Tohru. Yes!” Tears sprung to her eyes as she jerked in Hatori’s arms holding her in place. She felt the warmth of Akito’s completion enter her.

Panting she stilled her movements blinking her eyes open. Akito lifted his hand brushing her hair behind her ear. “You did very well.” He said in a soft voice.

She kissed him briefly before his hand slapped her behind. She leaned back, and he gave her a grin. “I need you to take of Hatori for me.”

“Huh?”

Akito looked over at Hatori. “I want you to lay next to me while I gather my strength, dragon. I want to watch her please you.”

Hatori paled. Surely Akito was joking right now. “Surely you are joking.”

Akito shifted Tohru off his lap sitting up narrowing his eyes at Hatori. “We are in for a _long_ night Hatori. I need to rest for a moment before we do this again. I am sure you are affected by all this.” He gave him a knowing look. “As I said before, you are to keep her occupied. It would _please_ me a great deal. You could teach her how to…for me.”

Hatori sat back on his haunches looking at Akito with wide eyes. He pulled the pillow closer to his person squeezing it tight against him. “Now,” Akito said leaning back against his pillows. “Get naked, lay next to me, and teach her.”

Hatori’s eyes met Tohru’s who were slightly confused. She didn’t look horrified as he did. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, he just didn’t relish the idea of Akito watching. Knowing how stubborn his God could be he reluctantly moved off the bed dropping the pillow grasping his belt.

Akito turned Tohru towards him capturing her lips. “I want you to please me.” He murmured against her lips. “I want you to take care of my dragon while I rest.”

Tohru furrowed her brows pulling back slightly feeling the dip in the bed next to her. Akito let out a small chuckle looking at her. _‘So innocent. So pure.’_

Nudging her away he gave her a reassuring smile. “Hatori is going to teach you something. I want you to be a good girl and listen to what he says.”

Hatori laid next to Akito with Tohru between them. He shifted his position leaning against the headboard. “Tohru.” He called softly.

Her wide eyes met his. He saw the confusion on her face and he wanted to laugh, she was just too innocent. “Come closer.” He rasped clutching her arm guiding her to settle between his legs. As much as he wanted to feel her against him, he couldn’t.

His hand grasped his hardened length slowly stroking it. Her eyes followed his movements. She squirmed slightly as she watched.

Akito leaned on his elbow, his fingers dancing down her spine in a comforting manner. “Hatori is going to teach you how to give pleasure with your mouth.” He whispered kissing her side. “It’s okay, I will be right here.”

She bit her bottom lip looking at Akito for a moment before giving him a small nod. Her half-lidded gaze found Hatori’s. He reached out for her looking at Akito for a moment for consent. Akito nodded laying back down watching them.

Hatori cupped her cheek, brushing his fingers across her bottom lip. “It will be alright.” He told her in a soothing voice. He leaned forward brushing his lips against her briefly before pulling back.

Hatori swallowed hard, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori visits Akito and Tohru sharing news. Shigure has breakfast with his little flower having a conversation with her about his deceit and is surprised with her comments.

Hatori looked down at the test and smiled. Tohru was pregnant. Finally. He didn’t really need a test to confirm what he already knew. He could feel the presence of the new God already when around Tohru, so could Shigure this was only a formality really.

Seeing the test results had his mind going back to the month earlier when he had _assisted_ Akito and Tohru that night, the last night Akito had been able to be with her that way. It was after that night he took a turn for the worse. It was probably due to the amount of sex they had that night, a total of six times. Thank Kami for modern miracles with the medicine he gave Akito to assist him with that feat alone.

He had to shift his body thinking about certain aspects of that night. The pleasure that was brought to him by Tohru, it would be a night he would never forget, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. It felt wrong to think of her like that especially given that Akito didn’t want anyone near her now.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered his papers and medical kit to go see Akito who was resting. He knew Tohru would be with him sitting at his bedside making him comfortable. She hardly left his side these days fretting over him, even going as far as going to the kitchen to make him food that would be better for his failing health.

Entering the room his eyes adjusted to the dimness seeing Tohru where he thought she would be. Her head was propped up on Akito’s pillow sitting on the floor next to his bed, her fingers intertwined with his own, both were sleeping.

What surprised him was seeing Shigure resting _on_ the bed next to Akito spooning his side, his arm wrapped around his waist. He knew that they had been lovers for years, so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise, but it did bother him. Akito’s wife was on the floor next to the bed, not in bed next to her husband where she should be.

Closing the door quietly he stepped to his usual chair setting his bag down looking down at Tohru. She looked pale, too pale in his opinion. She had been sick for the past several weeks and looked like she had lost some weight. Some of it was due to stress he knew, but now it was probably due to the pregnancy. It was too early for morning sickness for most, but that didn’t mean that it couldn’t be the case with her, she was carrying a magical child. A God.

He would make sure she was taken care of. She was saving their lives after all, even if the _dog_ didn’t take that into consideration by taking her place in her marriage bed. Not that Akito could do anything about it. He was far too sick now to do anything.

Kneeling next to the bed he brushed some of Tohru’s hair from her cheek checking her temperature. Her blue eyes blinked open slowly shifting her position. “Hatori.” She rasped.

“Hey.” He said quietly. “You shouldn’t be on the floor, it’s not good for you.” He gave her a small tilt of his lips.

She stretched her arms stifling a yawn looking at Akito. “Did you come to check on him?” She asked quietly. “He has only been sleeping for an hour or so.”

“I came to speak to both of you actually,” Hatori said grasping her arm helping her up helping her sit on the edge of the bed with care.

Pulling the chair close to the bedside he brushed his hand against Akito’s cheek feeling the warmth. The fever Akito caught a week ago didn’t seem to want to break. He knew that time was ending soon, and it felt conflicted. His God was dying making room for a new one.

“Akito.”

Akito shifted slighting moving his head to the side opening his eyes to half-mast looking at Hatori. He didn’t speak but just gave a faint nod in his direction before looking at Tohru. He lifted their intertwined hands kissing her knuckles lightly before letting their hands fall against the mattress.

It was an oddly tender to see. Hatori in all his years had never seen Akito tender with anyone. He had noticed the change in Akito after that night the three of them shared together. He was more affectionate to Tohru which he was glad of. She deserved to be loved and cherished.

“I wanted to check on you, but also let you know…” He gave him a gentle smile. “You are going to be a father.”

The sharp intake of breath from Akito was the only sound he made. He tugged Tohru towards him holding her against his chest elbowing Shigure out of his embrace. “Thank you.” He rasped quietly in her ear.

Tohru felt the lump in her throat form holding him tighter knowing that Akito would never see his child. She hated that he was leaving her now that they started to really have affection for each other, it wasn’t a deep all-consuming love, but it was a start in her eyes. He seemed at peace about everything, and to her, it wasn’t fair that his life was wrought with anger due to his own mother. “I love you.” She whispered kissing him on the chest where his heart beat fast.

Shigure grunted with annoyance rolling on his back, his hand running down his face trying to get his bearings. Looking over at the pair cuddling on the bed he let out the chuckle. He noted the look of happiness on his God’s face. Looking up at Hatori he gave him a toothy grin. “Come to join the party, Hari’?”

Hatori grunted with annoyance. “No, Shigure. I am here to check on Akito and tell them the news.”

He quirked a brow. “News?”

Hatori rolled his eyes, seriously was Shigure playing dumb at this point. He knew that Tohru had gone for a pregnancy test at the clinic just hours ago. “Tohru is pregnant.” He snapped at him. “Please try to pay attention, Shigure.”

Shigure jumped out of the bed a huge grin on his face. He rounded the bed grabbing Tohru from Akito swooping her up in his arms twirling her in a circle laughing. “Thank the Kami. Thank you, Tohru.” He said setting her down on her feet.

Tohru was breathless when he set her down but stiffened a moment later. “H-how are you able to hold me?”

Shigure grinned down at her pulling her into his arms again. “You are carrying our God, my little flower. Of course, the zodiacs can touch you.”

She furrowed her brows. “Then why did I have to take a test, couldn’t you just…you know to hug me and find out.”

Chuckling Shigure pulled back patting her on the head. “Well, we could of, but Akito does not like people to go near you, and of course, Hatori wouldn’t take the chance with transforming in front of you.”

She let out a small giggle. “But I think his zodiac form is cute.” She shuffled back to Akito’s side clasping hand once again. Akito just raised a brow at her making her giggle again earning an eye roll from him.

Hatori cleared his throat feeling slightly uncomfortable about Tohru thinking his form was ‘cute’, but he was glad she was at least happy. “I will need to see you after I check Akito and make sure you know your restrictions, carry the God of the zodiacs is dangerous, so we need to be careful with this pregnancy.”

Akito squeezed her hand offering her a small smile. “Why don’t you go down to the kitchens with Shigure and get something to eat. You are looking a little pale.”

She paused. “Do you want me to go?”

“I need you to take care of yourself. I know you haven’t been eating as you should.” He cupped her cheek. “I will be here when you get back.”

Letting out her breath slowly looking over at Hatori for confirmation. “It will be alright, I will wait until you get back, so he isn’t left alone.”

Leaning forward she gave him a tender kiss her eyes misting with tears. “I will see you soon.” She whispered.

He gave her a small grin. “I’m not going anywhere.” He rasped.

* * *

Shigure guided her out of the room, his hand on the small of her back. He was thrilled that he wouldn’t die because of what she had done for them. The guilt of throwing her into this situation still gnawing at him. He needed to speak to her about several things, now that he was alone with her now would be the time.

Setting at the informal dining area each of them tucked into their food in companionable silence. Taking a fortifying breath, he looked up at her. She was nibbling on some rice eating slowly. He knew she had been sick for several weeks, so it was good to see her eating. “Tohru.” He said in a gentle tone. “I wanted to tell you I am sorry.”

“Sorry?”

Setting his chopsticks down he folded his hands on the table. “I didn’t protect you as I should have.” He swallowed the dryness in his throat. “I knew it was only a matter of time before Akito would ask for you.”

She pushed her food away looking down, her hair hiding her face from his view. “I know.” She said quietly.

“You know?”

Looking up she offered him a sad smile. “When people look at me, they see me as someone naive, I figured out that you were _using_ me for your own agenda not long after I met with Akito the first time.” She took a deep breath. “I still stayed. I know you are desperate to be free, and I wanted to be that person to help. I just hoped with time you would see me as the person I am, and not a pawn in your game.”

Shame washed through him as he studied her. For the first time he was really seeing her, not the young girl he used to save him and the others, but the girl who stayed to save them.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I do love you. I wish I didn’t for that would help with the guilt I feel when I see what has been done to you, but I do. I don’t expect your forgiveness or love, but I had to tell you.”

“I know.” She smiled. “Despite everything I love you, too. Being forced to marry Akito and getting pregnant was not my idea of a happily ever after, Shigure. My choices were taken from me, but I will say this, my time with Akito has not been easy, far from it. You should know the darkness within him, for you carry it too. He was abusive to me and didn’t show any sort of love or respect one hopes from their husband until recently.”

He closed his eyes feeling the lump in his throat.

“With that said.” She continued. “I do not regret it nor this child. What has happened is in the past. All I can do now is move forward and support my husband, your God in his final days and try to make them happy ones. I know you are in love with him, too and I will not deny your time with him. He needs to know he is loved now more than ever. I want his last days with us to be happy ones, not ones full of anger or deceit. I will love this child no matter how they were conceived. Anger has no place in my life, and we _are_ family now, and we will be seeing a lot of each other so it’s a moot point to hold onto anger.”

“How did you become so wise?” He said softly opening his eyes.

She pondered that question for a moment before answering. “I lost my parents at an early age and was on my own for most of my childhood because my mother had to support us. I had to grow up, but I refuse to let the bitterness of everything affect me. Life is not fair, nor will it ever be. You just have to make the best of your circumstance.”

She sipped her tea as he sat there taking in everything she had said. She knew. She knew everything he had been keeping from her trying to prod her along for his own agenda not caring who he hurt or used only that he got what he needed to be done. Now…. now she sat her throwing that knowledge that she knew in his face, not with malice, but something akin to pity.

“You said Akito doesn’t like people coming near me. Is that why he has not let any of the other zodiacs see that I am here or unable to call them, and I am sequestered away to certain parts of the Honke so no one will see me?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “He knew that the zodiacs would try to ‘rescue’ you from this fate. He didn’t want you speaking to anyone until you were with his child, by then it would be too late.”

She shook her head. “Selfish.” She murmured her pinky tracing the ring of her teacup. “I am married to him, I wouldn’t leave.”

“Ah, but you know the others would think you are brainwashed and try to remove you by force.”

She rolled her eyes thinking about Kyo and Yuki. “Probably.”

“I will be calling the other zodiacs to see Akito within the next few days…to say their last goodbyes. I am sure you can ask Akito to be there.”

She waved her hand. “Not necessary. I will give them their time with him. I do not want anyone upset seeing me there, not hearing from me for close to five months knowing he is the reason for that. Like I said I want him to know he is loved, and not have anyone have any misguided anger towards him. I am an adult, and I made this decision albeit forcefully.” She stood brushing her hand down her elegant kimono, she looked regal a stunning beauty standing above him. “I will find a place I can stay close by while everyone is with him, it’s the least I can do.”

He stood following after her frowning at the small amount of food she managed to eat. He slipped close next to her, his hand resting on her lower back once again pleased that she didn’t flinch away from him. He was glad she was a Sohma. They were in desperate need of someone like her in their lives. He had to admit it made him fall in love with her a little bit more. He was sexual open as everyone knew, he loved woman just as much as men, although Akito was the only man he ever loved. Tohru was a woman now, a woman he wanted to know.

He hoped that the zodiacs once they learned where Tohru was wouldn’t make things difficult for her if they did, he vowed to himself that he would be her guard. He chuckled to himself when they opened the doors to Akito’s chambers thinking. _‘Yes, I would make a perfect little guard dog for her.’_


	5. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zodiacs come to say their goodbyes. Tohru is there but hidden under a veil to protect her identity that is until someone recognizes something about her making the connection.

Tohru laid next to Akito her eyes staring at the ceiling knowing Akito’s time was coming to an end soon. He had a restless night of sleep, his fever making him ache all over. It was only in the early morning hours of the morning that he managed a fitful rest.

Getting out of the bed quietly she made her way to the bathroom for her morning ablutions taking care to shower slowly knowing today was the day the zodiacs were coming to see Akito. She was going to be strong for him today.

When she emerged from the bathroom her steps faltered seeing Hatori standing next to Akito’s bedside. She clutched her towel around her tighter. “Is he…”

Hatori looked at her for a moment before coughing delicately his ears turning red. “No, he is still sleeping. I came to help you get him ready.”

Her frame relaxed. “Oh, thank Kami.”

Her faced heated up feeling the coolness of the air within the room. She was standing in her towel at a loss on how to proceed. She shook her head walking towards the wardrobe propping the door open to hide her from view before she dropped her towel dressing in a simple yukata. It’s not like he had never seen her naked before.

Closing the door once she was done she stuffed her towel in the laundry basket walking towards the bed where Hatori was sitting in his usual chair. “I would like to give him a bath today. I will need your help. I do not wish for everyone to see him in this state.”

“That’s a good idea.” He said quietly. “While you are bathing him we can rearrange the room bringing in the mattress to place it in the middle of the room so they can all see him.”

“When they arrive...” She started.

Hatori raised his hand looking over at her. “He wants you here.”

“But they will know.” She wrung her hands. “I do not want them to be angry with him.”

“It’s all taken care of Tohru. You don’t need to worry. You will wear a mourning veil while sitting next to him.”

“But he’s not dead yet,” she said sharply. She slapped her hand over her mouth mortified at her outburst before letting out a tired sigh lowering her hand, “I’m sorry.”

“I understand this is hard for you, but Shigure and I will be there as well. No one will question anything, Shigure is going to tell them that he married several months ago, not telling anyone your name, that you are carrying the next God and to tread carefully. We will announce who you are later.”

“Thank you,” she said on the side of the bed holding his limp hand. “I just don’t want anyone yelling or getting angry. This is hard enough on him. He is dying for them for that alone he deserves peace when he goes.”

* * *

Tohru gathered Akito’s finest kimono that was soft enough against his sensitive skin. She filled the tub adding scented oils to the mix knowing it would help him relax. She pulled up a stool next to the tub when Hatori lowered him into the warm water leaving the room to make all the necessary preparations.

She took her time washing him talking quietly the whole time. His eyes would blink open every now and then looking at her trying to offer her a smile. She knew that he heard her, and that was enough. She told him all the things she wished they would have done together, and that she loved him and was happy for the short time they did have together. She promised to be the best mother she could be to their child.

Akito leaned his head on the side of the tub breathing in the comforting scents of jasmine that swirled in the air. His body slowly relaxing with Tohru gentle ministrations as she washed him. It was something no one had ever done for him, even as a child. Gentleness, care all had been missing in his life. Not until her.

She was the reason he finally felt content, almost sated with his life. His only regret was not having more time with her to let her know that she had changed him, that he did love her. It was odd for him to feel that emotion, something he thought he had lacked the ability to do. With Tohru it was easy, she pulled you in slowly before you knew it you were already in too deep.

“Tohru,” he whispered.

Leaning closer Tohru brushed the wet cloth along his face. “I’m here,” she said in a gentle tone.

“There is something I need to tell you,” he lifted his hand slowly resting it next to hers on the edge of the tub, his fingers brushing against hers. “Thank you for loving me. I don’t deserve you I know, but you should know I love you, too.”

Her breath hitched seeing him struggle to say those words that meant so much to her. “Shh,” she cooed. “I know, it’s alright. Save your strength.”

He let out a low harsh breath. He leaned his head back closing his eyes, “There is something else,” he turned his head looking at her. “When I…go. I wanted to make sure you would be taken care of.”

“Don’t worry about that,” she kissed his forehead, “I'll be just fine.”

“I know,” he let out a small chuckle. “That contract. I stipulated you would marry the next head of the family in order to protect my child…our child.”

“What?” Her eyes widening.

“Hatori,” he whispered. “It's my wish for you to marry him, he can protect you.”

She sat there in stunned silence her emotions were all over the place. What the actual fuck. She knew now was not the time to think about such things so she shoved that information away trying to regain her composure to take her of her husband.

Akito took her silence as acceptance, he knew he should have told her sooner, but he honestly thought he would have more time with her, alas that was not the case. He floated in and out as Tohru continued to clean him noticing how her voice was softer now trying to hide her emotions something she often did when she was struggling with something. It was odd that he knew that about her, all of her tells. He wondered if she knew his as well.

There was so much more he needed to tell her, but his mouth kept firmly shut. His body was failing him and he knew that his time was short. However, he was ready. He didn't want the last few intimate moments with Tohru to be one of anger, he knew she would find out soon enough, he left her a letter. He just hoped she didn't hate him for not telling her when he had the chance. He had a lot of regret in his life, but one he didn't have was taking Tohru as his wife. Of course, he wished he had gone about it differently and cherished her from the beginning. He wondered what it would have been like to have her complete love and devotion from the beginning. That didn't matter. He had it now, and he would die in peace knowing that he was loved by her, and she helped him lay his demons to rest. 

He felt the air shift as he was lifted dried and dressed to weak to protest. His back hit a firm yet yielding mattress that was lower than his own bed. His thoughts trickled through his mind thinking about his own father’s death. How he sat next to his father along with his mother as the zodiacs came to say their goodbyes. He wondered if any real tears would be shed for his death. He had been cruel, intentionally cruel to them. He had made some strides at being better towards them, but he knew it wasn’t enough. He knew his heartbeats were numbered. He could feel it, the hand of death coming to great him. He almost welcomed it being tired of being in pain, the only thing keeping him tethered here was Tohru. He knew she would remain by his side, and that was enough to make him unafraid. His shallow breaths breathing in her warm scent had him at ease. No longer was he afraid of death, he had accomplished something in his life and that was to love and be loved. That was enough, he would live on in his child.

His mother thankfully died two years ago, so he didn’t have to suffer through her ranting today. He was dying for his zodiacs and didn’t need her theatrics today. He didn’t need her barging in here asking for that fucking box once again. Although, it would have been nice to see her face when she did open it. It contained nothing…it was a message for Akito, to strengthen him for what was to come, not something precious that she could covet. At least he had that one last fuck you to the woman he hated but more important he had the woman he loved at his side by her choice now. That was enough to make this all worth it. 

* * *

“Tohru.” Hatori knelt next to her once she had changed into her formal robes kneeling next to Akito. He pulled out a small box from his pocket. “I got what you asked for.”

She lifted her veil blinking the tears away. Clasping the box she opened it to find the onyx ring that reminded her of Akito’s eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered. “It’s beautiful.”

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he kissed her forehead before standing. “Shigure is outside the door with the others,” he adjusted his tie looking down at her. “Take your time, I'll let them in when you are ready.”

She nodded looking down at Akito clasping his left hand. She set the box down plucking the ring out with the other. Her shaking fingers slid the ring on his ring finger kissing it once she placed it on him. “This is a gift for you,” she whispered. “To know a part of me will always be with you.”

Slight pressure met her hand and she choked back a sob. She leaned forward pressing a kiss to his lips, “I love you, Akito. I'll be right here until the end.”

Leaning back she lowered her veil, “I’m ready.”

Hatori swallowed his emotions down slipping his mask of indifference in place before sliding the door open gesturing them to come inside. He watched as each and everyone one of the zodiacs stepped quietly into the room, even Kyo even the ones that were already free. They all came.

Tohru could feel all eyes on her as everyone settled close to Akito, some of them brushing against her as they circled around him. She sat straight her hand clutching to Akito’s as he was her lifeline. Hatori sat to her right grabbing her other hand giving it a gentle squeeze offering her comfort. She was grateful for that.

She listened to each other them speak to Akito, in turn, thanking him for his sacrifice for dying for them. She was surprised to hear the words of thanks from them even more surprised at the tears. She held herself upright trying not to let her emotions overtake her as each of his zodiacs washed his face gently bestowing him a gentle kiss on his forehead before they shuffled back. When it was her turn to cleanse her husband, she took in his features knowing this would more than likely be the last time she would truly see him before his death. Lifting her veil ever so slightly she leaned over him kissing him on his pale lips. As she lowered her veil she whispered, "I love you, Akito. It's alright to let go now, they are all here with you." 

Shigure had told them before entering the room that the woman sitting with Akito had married him several months ago and was now pregnant with their new God. Of course, they wanted to know who it was, but Shigure told them that in time they would meet her, now was the time to thank their God for ensuring that they all lived.

Yuki sat on the other side of Tohru stealing glances of the woman next to him. He could feel the pull of their new God sitting next to her, but it was more than that. It was her scent. She had one that was familiar, one that made him almost homesick. It frustrated him that he couldn’t place it.

His emotions were not helping as he looked down at Akito. For so long he hated the man that lay there taking his last breaths, but it didn’t fill him with satisfaction. All he felt was sadness, sadness for all of them having to endure this curse. Akito was dying, all for them. It was a harsh reality to face.

When Akito had attacked Tohru all those years ago when she first met him after Kyo revealed his true to form to her, he said no one asked him. He never thought of it that way. It was the same for him, for all of them. No one asked them if they wanted to be cursed, they just were. It took time to sort through his feeling for Akito, but in time he gave him his forgiveness, especially when he saw Tohru trying her best to save Akito as well.

Thinking of her made his heart clench. She had been missing for four months now almost five. He knew she had money now, and didn’t need to stay, he just thought that she would. He contacted some of her friends from college, all they knew was someone named ‘Harry’ had come to get her, and she was never seen again. Maybe she left with him to start a new life?

He couldn’t blame her for leaving, they were freaks. He had thought she would have at least contacted him letting him know that she was at least alright. That she was safe.

That thought made him pause. Tohru. The scent.

Turning his head to the right he sniffed delicately taking in the scent next to him. Being a rat he could decipher nuances of scents. Everyone had their own personal one. Tohru’s was something akin to a warm summer day. Bright, warm, loving, just like she was.

His jaw made an audible click when the realization who was sitting next to him hit him. It was her. Tohru. He was sure of it. Taking in a deep breath he closed his eyes leaning his head on her shoulder wanted to pull her against him making sure she was really her, but he couldn’t. Now he understood the secrecy when it came to Akito’s new wife. She didn’t leave them, not at all. She was now carrying the new God so they would live.

Tohru stiffened slightly when she felt Yuki’s head landed on her shoulder. She took a settling breath trying to calm her nerves. She hoped that he didn’t realize who she was, and if he did to at least stay quiet. It wouldn’t be much longer before Akito would no longer be with them. Explanations could wait until later. This was for him, for all of them to say their piece to him before he was gone.

A low sigh met her ears as his head shifted near her ear. “Thank you,” he whispered.

She simply nodded in return not daring to speak the movement caused a tear to splash against Akito's hand. Yuki was surprised to see her crying but chastised himself immediately for the thought. That was who she was, she loved freely and fiercely with everyone who she considered a friend. The thought comforted Yuki knowing at least Akito had been loved before he died. He just hoped that Tohru was loved in return. 

His eyes met Hatori’s and he gave him a small knowing smile as he wrapped his arm around Tohru’s waist pulling her slightly closer to him making sure she wouldn’t leave his side, offering her support as they waited in silent vigil for the God to leave this world. It was a bittersweet moment for him.

It was well after midnight when Akito took his last breath surrounded by his zodiacs and his wife parting the way for the new God that Tohru now carried.


	6. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru has Hatori read the letter that Akito left her with some surprising information. Hatori finally had Tohru alone so he can tell her how he feels.

_My dearest Tohru,_

_You’ve been here with me for close to three months now, and each day I’ve come to not only respect you even more but to love you. I don’t know if I’ll ever have the courage to tell you myself before I leave this earthen plane, but I do It’s far easier to write these words, then to tell you. You were loved more than you knew and thank you for loving me in return even though I took you away from the life you wanted, and the friends you made. I know I didn’t deserve your love. You made the decision, although forcefully to save my zodiacs, for that I thank you._

_When I decided it had to be you to carry the next God, you were the only one that I could think of to take on the monumental task. You’re already breaking this curse slowly by the love you share with all of us. Before I plucked you from your life, I had Aoi, the man seated across from you I’m sure, investigate you. You spoke of your mother frequently, but hardly of your father. I wanted to make sure that you were going to be healthy enough to carry this child._

_I’m sorry for not sharing what I had learned before now. Tohru…you’re a Sohma, not only by marriage but by blood. Your mother, Kyoko was disowned by her family it’s true, but she never did tell you who they were. They were Sohmas, Tohru, in fact, they were part of the inner circle, part of the select few that knew about this curse. I suspect that’s why your mother knew the stories of the zodiacs and included the **cat** in that tale._

_The man across from you, Sohma Aoi is your uncle, your mother’s brother. Your grandparents are still alive, although now not in the inner circle, their memories have been altered so they may not even remember having a daughter or the fact that their daughter had a child. When you came to see Hatori several months before you came to me, I had him draw extra blood for testing after finding out your possible connection to the Sohmas. I had to be certain that it was true. No one knows except for myself and Aoi, not even Hatori knows. Hatori only did what I asked not knowing why I needed it, so don’t be upset with him._

_I hope by telling you this, you’ll see that you have always been destined to be part of the Sohma family, Tohru. You, by some miracle, found your way back to us. I know that you may be surprised by some of the things you may hear about my last will and testament, but it was for your protection. I needed to make sure that you understood the levity of being who you are. Not only are you the mother of the next God, but you belong here. I needed to make sure you stayed._

_Please forgive me, and know that I did everything to protect you, and our child._

_Love,_

_Akito_

Tohru folded the letter that her uncle, Aoi had given her several days ago and placed in the drawer next to the bed. When she had read the letter the first time she was stunned speechless for several moments before she remembered how to speak again. She had yet told anyone what was in the letter even though she could see the curious glances from Hatori and Shigure who were there with her. 

When Aoi had read Akito’s will to the three of them Tohru had surprised them all when she spoke up about Akito’s edict that she was to marry Hatori since he was the next head of the family. She’d told them she refused. She closed her eyes, still seeing the look of hurt and confusion on Hotori’s face when she said that. 

Thinking back on it, she supposed it did seem heartless of her to say it so bluntly. She had no aversion to Hatori and told him so. She had to admit that a small part of her was attracted to him, but to her, it wasn’t fair to force him to marry her, especially when she was pregnant. She explained that he should choose for himself whom he wanted to marry. The decision came to her easily enough when she saw Kana speaking to Hatori during the funeral. She was not as nieve as people thought she was, she could read Kana’s body language and could tell that Kana was still attracted to Hatori even though she is married, it was just Kana didn’t _know_ that they had a shared history together, but Hatori did. 

Opening her eyes slowly she rubbed her eyes looking down at the pile of books she had gathered from Akito’s private library. She had been reading about the curse non-stop since she had returned from the meeting with Aoi only stopping to eat when the maid brought her meals practically shoving the food down her throat when she tried to refuse and to sleep. That was three days ago. 

She had sequestered herself into the chambers she had shared with Akito asking not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. She had to find a way to break the curse for the zodiacs. When she first came to the decision to break the curse it had been a purely selfish desire to do so. She wanted Kyo to be free from the curse first and foremost. She hated the fact that he was never considered a true Sohma and the way he was an outcast. If she was being honest with herself, she had wished at the time that she and Kyo could have some sort of future, a future that never came to fruition. 

_‘Your love is an illusion.’_ his voice echoed in her head. 

Perhaps. 

It didn’t matter now, what did matter was that she was determined to end this curse one way or another. She remembered when she was with Akito wishing fervently that she could take some of his pain, to share in this curse. He was right, he was never asked to be the keeper of souls. It didn’t seem fair for him to suffer alone. She tried to make his last few months bearable, and she hoped that she succeeded in that task. 

She lifted her head feeling a tickling sensation brush against her skin. She looked towards the shojo doors that led out to the veranda seeing a silhouette. It appeared her visitor was keen on just standing there and listen for any sign of life coming from within the room. 

Her lips quirked up knowing who it was. It was an odd feeling now that she was pregnant with the next God, she could _feel_ the zodiacs when they were near. Although, she thought back to a time before she was pregnant and she had the same feeling just not as strong. At the time she wondered if it was because she was now tethered to their God in a different way, and it seemed to grow since the loss of Akito and carried their child. She would have to research that later. 

“You can come in Shigure,” she called out looking at the door expectantly. 

Shigure paused only for a moment before sliding the door open stepping into the dim chambers. He looked around the room for a moment leaving the shojo door wide open as he padded over slowly towards her. “How are you feeling, my little flower?” he asked in a soft cadence, one that was not usually associated with him. 

Shoving the books to the side she swung her legs over the side of the bed brushing her thin fingers down her yukata. “I’m fine, really,” she smiled looking back at the books and back at Shigure, “Just a little light reading.” 

Shigure sat beside her on the bed grasping his hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Warmth spread through her at the contact. “I was coming to see you and let you know that the others have started arriving,” 

Today was the day of the big reveal. She really needed to speak to Hatori about what is expected of her during this _celebration_ with the zodiacs. She didn’t want anyone having any ill feelings towards Hatori. In her opinion, he was the best choice to lead the family since Akito’s death. She couldn’t imagine any of the others taking on the task. Yuki was too young and still in college, and well...Ritsu would just apologize all the time. 

Letting out a sigh to tipped her head back and closed her eyes praying for the strength she would need. “I see, I suppose I should start getting ready,” she said opening her eyes slowly looking over at Shigure. 

She let out a surprised yelp when Shigure pressed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss. Her eyes opened wide as she struggled for her brain to catch up with her body. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against him. “Tohru,” he breathed against her lips. 

“S-stop,” she stammered wiggling her body trying to dislodge him. 

Shigure pulled back slightly leaning his forehead against hers breathing in her scent. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I couldn’t help myself.” He slowly released her placing his hands on her shoulders giving her a small grin. 

Shaking her head she stood making her way across the room gaining some distance between them. “Could you please get Hatori for me, if it’s not too much trouble. I would like to speak to him about tonight.”

Shigure stood and made his way towards her, not deterred in the least by her moving away from him. He wrapped his arms loosely around her and kissed her forehead. “Of course,” he gave her a small squeeze before pausing at the shojo door looking over his shoulder her. “You know, Hari’ was really hurt when you refused to marry him.” 

With that parting remark, she left the chambers leaving the door wide open. 

* * *

Hatori entered Tohru’s chambers soon after Shigure had come to him. He was anxious about seeing her not knowing what to expect. He hoped that he could speak to her alone about the marriage. It was something he did indeed want. He could respect her decision if it was for her own benefit.

“Tohru,” he called out looking around the room not seeing her.

“In here,” came her muffled voice from the bathroom.

Hatori stepped towards the door and leaned his head against it for a moment. “Tohru, are you alright?”

“You can come in,”

Hatori twisted the knob and opened the door slowly. His eyes widened briefly finding Tohru only wrapped in a towel slumped against the tub. He rushed to her side and knelt next to her. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

He lifted his hand and brushed her damp hair from her face, his fingers glided down the side to her cheek until they rested there. “You’re burning up,”

Tohru slid her eyes shut and tipped her head back, “I ache all over,” she whispered.

Hatori stood up grabbing a cloth and wet it in the sink and placed it on her head, “Here, hold on to this, I’m going to pick you up and move you to the bed, are you okay to move? Did you fall?”

Tohru shook her head, “No, just felt faint after the bath, so I sat down,”

Picking her up Hatori made his way to her bed and laid her down gently. He sat on the bed next to her taking her pulse. He frowned noting that her heart-rate was accelerated. He looked over at her, “I think it’s best if you skip tonight.”

Tohru shook her head, “No, I need to go. I’ll be alright in a few moments.”

“How often do you feel like this?”

Tohru turned her head to look at him giving him a faint smile, “All the time,”

“Are you still getting sick?”

“Not as often,” she sighed struggling to sit up.

Hatori helped her sit placing his hand on her shoulder and grabbed the pillows to place them behind her to help her sit.

“In the top drawer is the letter I was given, I would like for you to read it.”

Hatori was more concerned about her health at this moment, and not her letter, but he would humor her. He tried to hand it to her but she simply shook her head. Giving her one last look he unfolded the letter and read.

His heartbeat picked up the more he read. He had no idea that Tohru was a Sohma. That changed everything. He knew her grandparents, they weren’t directly related to him, thankfully. Now he understood why Akito had wanted him to marry Tohru so she wouldn’t run, but also so she would be protected.

Lowering the letter slowly he looked over at her. Tohru had tears swimming in her eyes as she stared back at him. “I didn’t know,” he said softly.

“I know,” she sniffed as she blinked back the tears.

Hatori put the letter back and turned his body towards her. “Is that why you don’t want to marry me?” he asked grabbing on her hands. “Or is it because you feel I’m too old for you?” 

Tohru looked down for a moment before looking back up at him, “No, I don’t want you to have your choices taken from you. For far too long you have to protect the family, to take care of everyone. Besides, my parents were nine years apart from each other, so that was never an issue. I feel if people love each other, it doesn’t matter as long as they are consenting adults.”

“What if this is something I want?” he asked quietly. He had no idea where his boldness came from but he wanted Tohru to know he truly did want to marry her.

Tohru sat there for a few moments before she spoke, “I saw the way Kana was with you, she’s still attracted to you,” she said looking away. “What if she is free and can be with you one day?”

Hatori let out a small sound and grasped her chin gently with his fingers to get her to look at him, “That’s my past, Tohru. I’m sure I’ll always have fond memories of her, but that’s all. I don’t love her anymore, I’ve let her go knowing there would be no future in hope.”

“But...”

He pressed his finger against her lips shushing her. “No, Tohru. I need you to understand something. When Akito told me that his desire to have me marry you I was shocked at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it. I want you. I know it’s selfish, but I think if we continue to have miscommunication between us we both could lose out on something special between us.”

He removed his finger and studied her as he shifted his body closer to her so their hips we pressed against each other. He was suddenly very aware that Tohru was only wearing a towel. Shoving those thoughts forcefully aside he grabbed her other hand and gave them a small squeeze. “I won’t force you to marry me as Akito did. We can take it slow, but I’m being honest with you. I’ve had feelings for you for some time, longer than was appropriate, and I want you to be mine, to be my wife.”

Tohru let out a small chuckle, “You have?”

Hatori let out a small sigh, “Yes, do you remember when you came here to see me the first time when I told you to come alone? That was when I first started to feel attraction towards you, I was appalled with myself knowing you were far too young, and I tried to ignore it, but the more time I spent with you, the more those feelings came forward.”

Tohru looked out the open doors watching the leaves flutter to the ground. “Kyo said my love was an illusion,” she whispered.

“You’re love means everything to us, Tohru, to me. He was just scared. I know what I want, and I want you. I don’t expect you to love me, but I hope one day we can work towards that,” he paused for a moment. “Do you think you could at least give us a try?”

Tohru looked back at him, a small blush painting her cheeks, “Yes, I will. I understand why Akito wished for me to marry you, and I will if that’s something you want. We can work at a relationship when we are married, right?”

“Yes, we can, and we will. I promise I’ll always be faithful to you, and do everything in my power to make you happy. I won’t force myself on you.” He leaned forward slowly to gauge her reaction pausing before their lips met. His nose brushed against her as he looked into her blue eyes. Her eyes slid closed as she closed the distance and met his lips.

Hatori had his fair share of kisses in his lifetime, but this one had to be one of the best ones he ever had. Some of it was due to the fact that he could hold her properly without the fear of changing, but the rest of it was just because it was Tohru. His stomach fluttered as she threaded her fingers through his hair and sighed against his lips.

For the first time in Hatori’s long life, he felt happiness. Happiness without fear.


	7. The Zodiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zodiacs finally know who Akito's widow is. Hatori and Tohru speak again about their possible relationship after Tohru learns of some news that surprises her.

Tohru fidgeted nervously as she listened to Shigure speak to the zodiacs in the room they used to bring in the New Year. They were all gathered to celebrate Akito’s life, but also welcome Akito’s widow and child into the family. There were two zodiacs that were free from the curse, and that was Kureno and Momiji, but they were still here and still felt the pull of their god.

She had spoken to Hatori about what to expect tonight if she should speak. He encouraged her to speak if she desired to, and he’d support her if she decided to. She sucked her bottom lip between her lip biting down slightly thinking about what she’d say. She wanted the family to come together again, even Kyo. Far too long the zodiacs didn’t gather with each other, each trying to break their bonds with Akito and the hold he had over their lives.

Hatori agreed with her when she mentioned that they needed to bring the family back together and heal. She had a plan to do that and was determined to see it through as she worked to break the curse. She didn’t want her child to live the life that Akito had always in pain and felt as if they were alone. The pain she felt every day was almost crippling, and she was sure it was nothing compared to what Akito went through every day of his life. It had to end with this generation. They each deserved their own happiness.

Hatori laced his fingers through hers as the door slid open. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she stepped into the room keeping her head down hiding behind her curtain of hair. She heard the whispered begin as soon as she entered. She was not sure they recognized her yet, but she was doing her best to remain hidden until the last possible moment.

Hatori helped her settle onto the cushion next to his at the head of the table before taking his own. Hatori cleared his throat gaining their attention. “As you may have heard, Akito has named me as head of the family until such a time his child is able to take over,” he paused for a moment. “Now’s the time to voice your concerns you may have,”

Tohru almost smiled at the tenor of his voice. He was always blunt and to the point that he was off-putting to most people until you realized he really did care. He was raised with Shigure, and Ayame, she was sure it was due to those two getting in trouble and it was up to him to reign them in.

“If you’re the head of the family now, who’ll be our doctor? People will find out about the curse,” Kisa asked shyly.

“I’ll still be your doctor as before; nothing will change there. The rest of the Sohma clan will be seen by two new doctors that have joined the practice. Drs. Kana, and Daichi Fujio.”

Tohru stiffened.

“Anything else?” Hatori asked. He waited a few moments as their voices died down, each trying to talk over each other. Hatori raised his hand quieting them. “If there’s nothing else, I think it’s time to introduce Akito’s widow and mother of your new god.”

Hatori shifted his body turning slightly towards Tohru. He leaned closer to her so he could whisper in her ear, “Say whatever you wish, remember Shigure and I are right here and if you get overwhelmed, let us know and we’ll get you out of here.”

Tohru nodded slightly, took a fortifying breath before she stood slowly keeping her head down. She swallowed hard before raising her head slowly meeting the eyes of everyone in the room.

Shock didn’t even cover their reaction. Her lips twitched slightly when she heard Kyo’s voice raised above everyone else saying _‘What the fuck?’_

She gave them a smile before she spoke. “If you’ll give me a moment of your time, I’ll explain everything to you,” she said as she stepped away from the table walking behind each of the zodiacs, her fingers brushed through their hair in a loving fashion before she moved on to the next.

“As you know, I _disappeared_ at the end of May. Hatori approached me at school asking me to come with him, that Akito needed to speak to me about an important matter,” she stopped behind Yuki who sat next to Hatori placing her hands on his shoulders giving them a small squeeze. She knew Yuki figured it out that night Akito died and was thankful he didn’t say anything.

“When I arrived at Sohma House, Akito had told me he needed to have a child. I won’t go into details, but I agreed, and we had married shortly after. I did it to save you all. I know without a god in place, a keeper of your souls, you’d all die, and I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to all of you if I could prevent it.”

“Why didn’t you tell us where you were?” Kyo growled standing up suddenly, his fists clenched at his sides, “Do you realize how worried we were about you? We thought…” his breath hitched, “We thought you left us,”

Tohru walked slowly over to him and unfurled his fist, clasping his hands with her own. He looked down at their clasped hands, and then back at her. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at her, he had thought she had left them because he pushed her feelings for him aside. He did love her but didn’t want her to suffer for being attached to him. He was the cat, an outcast. He was supposed to live in that _cage_ after graduation. Tohru deserved happiness and light.

He’d wondered why Akito never summoned him after graduation and never asked why. He bowed his head bumping his forehead against hers knowing she more than likely had something to do with his freedom. He knew she spent several days with Akito a week. Was that the price she’d paid for his own freedom, to be surrounded by darkness that was Akito?

“Tohru,” he chocked out.

“Hush,” she whispered. “You should’ve known I’d never leave any of you. You’re my family,” she clasped his cheeks bending his head down so she could kiss his forehead. “I’ll always be here fighting to break this curse,”

He tugged her against him not caring that he would transform. He let out a harsh breath when she was flush against him and her arms wound around his back holding him back. He felt warmth settle over him as the presence of his new god and Tohru enveloped him like a heavy blanket. “Thank you,” he croaked.

“You’re welcome,” she said as she pulled back giving him a watery smile.

She stepped away making her way to the head of the table once again as Kyo took his seat next to Kagura intertwining their fingers. Guilt ate at him as he watched Tohru. He was with Kagura now, not giving Tohru’s feelings any consideration on how she’d feel knowing he couldn’t return her feelings as much as he did secretly. He did love Kagura now, of course, but a small piece of his heart would always be Tohru’s.

“It’s my wish that the family comes together again. For far too long we have been drifting apart from each other. In fact, there is a house next to Sohma House that has been completed that has six bedrooms, plenty of room for some of you to move into. If there’s no room there, I’ll ensure there’s other housing available on Honke grounds for you or even here at Sohma House. I want us to gather at least once a week like a real family sharing a meal, and our troubles. I’ll continue to do my best to break this curse for you so that you’ll each be free,” She looked over at Kyo giving him a pointed look, “Even you, Kyo. You’re part of this family, too so please come,”

Shigure chuckled and grinned over at her, “I’ll be there as long as I get to taste your cooking once again,”

Hatori gave him a glare as Tohru let out a peal of laughter, “I’ll be more than happy to cook for all of you once again, so please think about what I’ve said and know that I’m here for all of you, please come to me if you’re in need,”

She sat back down smoothing her kimono looking around the table as each of the zodiacs looked at her. “Well, I for one didn’t think Tohru left us, I knew she’d come back,” Haru said crossing his arms over his chest giving her a nod.

Tohru smiled over at him and returned his nod. Her shoulders relaxed slightly when the doors slid open and several maids bustled in placing dishes laden with food on the long table for everyone to dig in. She didn’t listen to what was being said, their voices became a low hum in the background, almost as if it was white noise. She thought that their reactions were better than she hoped. Of course, she was sure she would get an ear full from some when she met with them privately by the looks she was getting.

When the celebration ended with a toast to Akito and his unborn child everyone stood in line waiting to see Tohru before they departed, each holding her close whispering their thanks. Yuki was the last one to come to her. He stood in front of her for a long moment before he pulled her gently to him wrapping his arms around her burying his head in the crook of her neck. “Thank you, Miss Honda,” he whispered kissing her cheek as he leaned back.

“Please call me Tohru, we’re family now,” she smiled up at him.

“Of course,…Tohru,” he smiled ruefully at her. “May I call on you tomorrow so we can talk?”

“Sure, are you staying here tonight?”

“I am,”

“I’m staying in Akito’s old chambers,” she noted that Yuki paled considerably so she hurried to speak, “b-but we don’t have to meet there, just have the maid come and get me,”

Yuki’s throat bobbed twice before he stood slightly taller, “No, it’s fine. I’ll meet you there,” he lifted his hand and brushed her cheek, “you’re looking slightly pale, I don’t want you to overdo it,”

She gave him a wan smile, “Whatever Yuki wishes,”

He bent and kissed her hand, “Until tomorrow,” then he turned and left the room only looking back as he paused at the door before he left the room.

Hatori walked over to her waving Shigure and Ayame off as they stood by the door speaking to him in hushed tones. They each gave Tohru a small wave before they ducked out of the room leaving the two of them alone. Tohru looked back at the table, her hand itching to clean up the mess. She still had a difficult time having people waiting on her, but she thought when the zodiacs did gather once a week _she_ would do the cooking, or at least try to cook most of it. It was something she enjoyed doing, and it helped her relax.

“Walk with me in the gardens?” Hatori asked holding out his arm.

Tohru slipped her arm through his, resting her hand on the crook of his elbow as he led her through the estate to a side exit that entered the private gardens. They walked in companionable silence until Hatori stopped at the edge of the Koi pond and helped her settle onto a wooden bench.

He stood in front of her with his back to her for a few moments, his hands clasped behind his back looking up at the night sky. Tohru shivered as a cold breeze ruffled her hair just as Hatori turned around. “You’re cold?” he asked sitting next to her wrapping an arm around her.

“Just a little, the nights are getting colder now, even for October,” she said softly enjoying the quietness of the night.

“Hmm,” Hatori nodded his head looking back up at the sky. “I wanted to make sure you’re alright before you retired to your chambers,”

Tohru smiled up at him as he turned to look down at her. _‘He really is handsome’_ she thought. “I’m fine, just ache a bit is all,” she knew she was playing it down, but she also knew that Hatori had enough on his plate at this moment with becoming the head of the family and getting two new doctors acclimated to the clinic.

Her mind came to a screeching halt.

Kana.

Kana was coming to work at the clinic and would be close to Hatori once again. She looked away quickly folding her hands on her lap as her mind worked furiously about that particular dilemma.

She let her breath out slowly and kept her head looking forward not wanting to meet his gaze. He was able to read her emotions better than Shigure was, even though she lived with Shigure for three years. Hatori was the one who would bandage her up when she would come and visit Akito before she was given the ultimatum. Have Akito’s child and keep her memories, or refuse and forget everyone and everything.

“I guess you’re going to be working at the clinic a lot more until the new doctors get settled in?” she asked trying to make conversation.

He was quiet for a moment, “Yes, I’ll need to finish going over all the files with them and move my personal belongings to my office here at Sohma House.”

“Are you moving into Sohma House?”

“I…I don’t know. My villa is close by,” he squeezed her gently. “Do you wish for me to move into Sohma House,”

She looked up at him in surprise,” Oh, no. It’s not that. I was just curious. I know we spoke about _dating_ and _marriage_ , but I wanted to give you more time to think about it,”

“Think about what? I know what I want.”

Tohu swallowed hard before she spoke, “I believe you think you do, but Kana is there now, and you never know what could happen,”

Hatori turned her towards him and cupped her cheeks, “Tohru, there’s nothing to worry about, Kana is my past, just like I told you,” he said as his thumb rubbed slowly against her cheek. “She’s been there for almost two weeks in anticipation of me taking over as head of the family, I promise she’s my past like I’ve told you,”

She gave him a weak smile and placed her hand over his, “I know, I know that’s what you said, and probably believe. Before we commit to this relationship I want you to really think about it. I think it would be a good test to really see if you are over her and that you’ll not have regrets. I want you to be happy, Hatori. You especially deserve happiness for everything you’ve done for this family, and whatever you decide I’ll always be by your side, even if you’re not my husband. We are family now, and I love you. I’ll find a way to break this curse,”

He let out a low rumbling chuckle as he leaned closer to her and brushed his lips against her, “I have no doubt you’ll succeed. To put your mind at ease, I’ll wait to come to you again after the new clinic is settled, if that’s your wish.”

She gave him a bright smile, “It really is. I’ll be alright if you and I don’t marry. There are plenty of Sohma’s in my life that I’ll be protected. I promise I’m not going to run, so please really think about it.”

“I will,” he stood offering his hand, “Come, let’s get you to bed before you freeze. I’ll have the maids bring you some chamomile tea to help you rest. Tomorrow, I want you to come to the clinic and see me for a check-up,” he said as he guided her towards the veranda to her chambers.

“Won’t you be too busy?”

Wrapping his arm around her he kissed the top of her head, “I’m never too busy to see you, besides I know the nurses have missed you,” he chuckled.

Tohru let out a small giggle and promised to see him tomorrow before giving him a chaste kiss goodnight. As she lay her in empty bed that she once shared with Akito she rolled to her side and brushed her hand against the cold sheets on the side he used to occupy. “Akito, please look over us and make sure that they’re happy,”

She wouldn’t marry Hatori if it meant he’d never have a chance at his own true happiness, even if that was not with her. She could easily fall in love with Hatori, so as she lay there in the darkness she warded her heart to keep from getting hurt once again until the time was right for her to love once again without fear of betrayal or rejection.


	8. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru is injured and Hatori is caught in a compromising position.

Tohru sat at the low table reading over the tomes once again. It was early in the morning, and she thought she had found something. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest as her eyes devoured the text. _‘If someone of Sohma blood takes the curse willing while carrying the child of god when the god passes onto the next realm, then and only then may the curse be broken if they willingly give their life so they may live freely.’_

Tohru slowly lowered the tome down chewing her lip. Was she carrying the curse, and not her child? She had a feeling the answer was yes considering she had felt the presence of the other zodiacs before she fell pregnant. It was now only amplified since Akito’s death, not to mention the pain she felt every day.

Putting a piece of parchment in the book she closed it, her hand brushing over the cover lightly. It was no wonder the curse was never broken. Someone had to be willing to suffer from this curse. Didn’t she pray that she could share the curse with Akito making his painless? When she said that prayer, she had meant it with all her heart. She wanted nothing more than to free everyone from the curse, but more than that, she didn’t want her own child to suffer.

Standing up slowly she gathered the books going to her wardrobe placing them in the back taking the time to conceal them. She would return the tomes later when she was certain that was what it took, and what she exactly needed to do. If it was, how would she go about sacrificing herself? She wouldn’t kill herself; she was sure that wouldn’t work, and she wouldn’t put her child in danger like that, they deserved to live. It was part of Akito, a part of him that would live on since he was gone. She shook her head dismissing that whole notion if she was carrying the curse, and she did willingly want to, then the curse should have been already broken, and she knew that curse was still active.

Slipping on one of Akito’s wool coats she bundled up stepping outside onto the veranda sitting down slowly to lean against the wall much like Akito did for years. She looked up at the sky sending up a silent prayer for his guidance to help give her the answer she needed.

A small dove fluttered in front of her moving around her. She watched it for a moment before she reached out her hand, offering the bird a perch to land on. She smiled as the dove let out a small chirp and landed on her finger, pecking at it lightly. Lifting her other hand slowly, her fingers stroked its feathers gently. “Hello there, young one,” she cooed. “I miss him, too,”

The bird let out a frightened cry flapping away when someone cleared their throat loudly next to her. She jumped slightly turning her head seeing Shigure there with a softened expression on his face, “You reminded me of Akito sitting there,” he said stepping up to the veranda and he lowered himself slowly next to her.

He bumped his shoulder against hers smiling down at her, “How’s my little flower feeling this morning?”

Tohru frowned up at him and then looked back out at the gardens, “Fine,” she grumbled,

He let out a small laugh and shook his head, “You’re still looking pale, have you been eating and sleeping alright?”

Tohru snorted shaking her head, “I’m fine, Shigure. I’m pregnant, and with a magical child no less. I’m supposed to feel awful; I think.”

He was quiet for a moment and wrapped his arm around her shoulders giving her a gentle squeeze, “Thank you, Tohru,” he said quietly. “I know I haven’t been a good friend to you, but thank you…for saving us,”

Tohru let out a sigh leaning her head on his shoulder, “You’re welcome. If you would’ve been honest with me from the beginning you would’ve known it was my intention to help you no matter what,”

“I know,” he said, “At least, I should’ve known.”

“I miss him,” Tohru whispered,

“I do, too,” Shigure said softly, “It’s hard to believe he’s no longer here. It’ll be especially hard this New Years,”

“I know,”

“Have you and Hari’ come to an agreement yet?” Shigure asked in a cheerful tone. She let out a chuckle as is lame attempt to change the subject. She knew that he was missing Akito just as much as she was. He was lovers with Akito for years, and she could only guess how difficult it was for him.

“I told him to think about it,” she paused looking up at Shigure thoughtfully, “Kana is back in his life, I told him to think if I’m really what he wants,”

Shigure pursed his lips, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea flower, he would only get hurt again,”

Tohru looked away shaking her head, “I don’t think so. He’s loved her for so long, and now that he’s the family head, he can give _himself_ permission to marry Kana if that’s what they decide,”

“She’s married already,” Shigure countered.

“You know as well as I do things happen, and what if she is free and he’s with me. What would happen then,”

“Nothing,” Shigure shrugged, “Hari would be faithful to you, and not look to another,”

“I know,” Tohru sighed. “I just want him to be happy, and if being with Kana makes him happy then I think he should do that. My hope is for all of you to find your happiness,”

Shigure nodded his head thoughtfully, “What’ll you do if Hari decides to be with Kana?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I know you’ve been spending a lot of time with Yuki, is there something there? He even told me he was moving back home during winter break and commuting to school which surprised me. He wanted to leave Sohma House, and now he is willingly coming back,” he looked back down at her with a playful grin on his face. “Is there something going on between you and Yuki?”

Tohru blushed a bright red and shook her head, “N-no, not at all. We’re just spending time together. If you remember we were best friends before I disappeared. Besides, he told me he loves me as he one would love their mother, nothing more.”

Shigure shook his head at her naivety. He had seen the way Yuki looked at Tohru recently. It was _not_ as one looked at their mother, he looked at her as one would a lover. He couldn’t blame Yuki; he too suffered the same affliction. He wanted Tohru as his own, she just had a way of pulling people to her without even trying to. That’s why it was difficult towards the end of his _mission_ to use her. He did, in fact, love her. Yuki may have not moved back formally to Sohma House, but he was spending a lot of time here already. He was due to come back soon this morning, he was already on his way, it was Friday and Yuki had no classes today and Shigure noted that Yuki was making sure to spend as much time with Tohru was possible.

“If that makes you feel better thinking that, Flower,” he chuckled. “I know what I saw when I watched you two together. He does not think of you as a mother.”

Tohru elbowed him lightly letting out a small growl under her breath, “It doesn’t matter, he’s with Machi,”

“No, he isn’t,” Shigure said, “he told me before he left last weekend that Machi ended things with him months ago,”

“Why? I thought they were doing well?”

“Flower, you have to understand that’s the way it goes for us that suffer from this curse if we can’t hold our lovers as _normal_ people do, our relationships suffer.”

“That’s awful, poor Yuki,”

Shigure hummed lightly in the back of his throat pulling her closer.

“Shigure, do you know…can you show me where Akito was going to put Kyo?”

Shigure leaned back and looked down at her, “Why do you want to see that?”

“I’m going to tear it down,” she said squaring her shoulders.

He studied her for a moment before he gave her a small nod and stood to his full height offering his hand to her.

They walked in silence, Tohru slipped her arm through Shigure's as they walked through the gardens and walked through a hidden gate. He opened it for her and ushered her through closing it behind him. He nodded his head to a small building with bars on the front, open to all the elements.

Shigure paused his step as his phone rang plucking it out from his robes swearing under his breath, “I need to take this, Flower. I’ll be right back,”

Tohru waved her hand in his direction walking up the small path that was hardly tended to look inside. She stopped in front and stepped closer to the bars to wrap her hands on them to look inside. There were a small mattress and a bowl on the dirt floor. The bowl had been engraved with the word _Monster_ on the side. There was a small dug out pit that she assumed was a _bathroom_. She looked around noting there was no electricity inside, nor running water.

She leaned her head against the bars, her throat felt tight at the mere thought of Kyo being imprisoned here. She had kept him out by promising Akito she would visit him frequently, and she had endured Akito’s abuse so Kyo could stay free. Of course, it hurt that he didn’t return her feelings, but she had moved passed that. He was free, and happy now. She would start the healing with this family by tearing down this damned building. It wouldn’t get any use from it anyway, she was determined to end the curse, and Kyo or anyone who had carried the curse of the cat was not a _Monster_ as Akito was prone to call him.

“What are you doing out here?” a jagged voice ripped through the air.

Tohru turned her body seeing Rika, the head maid standing there was a hard look on her face. She never did like this woman since she met her all those years ago. When Tohru had arrived at Sohma House five months ago she had asked Akito for a different maid because honestly, the woman frightened her with her rhetoric, and cruel words.

“I’m out here looking at this _cage_ that will be coming down,” Tohru said with steel in her voice surprising herself.

Rika stepped closer to her narrowing her eyes, “Since you came to this family you have changed things, you made Master Akito soft in his last days, you’re nothing but a whore, an outsider,” she screeched and raised her hand landing a blow to Tohru cheek.

The hit was so hard that Tohru’s head snapped to the side causing her to fall, hitting her head on the building on the way down. She let out a small cry trying to right herself as Rika came after her kicking her in the stomach.

Anger flared within her as Rika pulled her leg back once again to kick her. Tohru reached out and grabbed the old hags leg, her teeth sinking into the flesh of her left calf.

Rika let out a shrike as Tohru bit harder holding onto her leg for dear life. She wouldn’t let this woman harm her child. Akito’s child. Rika lifted her other leg kicking Tohru in her face repeatedly trying to dislodge her. She heard a crunch when Rika’s small foot landed a blow to her nose making her eyes water, but she still didn’t let go.

“Tohru,” Shigure’s frightened voice sounded behind her along with his hurried footsteps.

“Get this whore off me!” Rika screamed.

Shigure shoved Rika away tearing the skin on her leg as Tohru rolled away on her side. “What happened?” Shigure asked as he tried to look Tohru over who was curled into herself holding her abdomen.

“That whore bit me, Master Shigure. She just attacked me for no reason,” Rika huffed as she tried to stand.

Shigure pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Yuki, we are by…yes, she’s here. Listen, I need you to come to where the cat was held, there has been an incident.” Shigure pocketed his phone and rubbed Tohru’s head gently. “Just hold still, Flower. Yuki just arrived looking for you, he’s on his way,”

Tohru let out a small sob curling further into herself. Shigure looked over at Rika who had a smug look on her face. He stood up to his full height and grabbed her arm squeezing it tight. “You’re coming with us to see Hatori,” he said flatly.

He knew Tohru would never attack anyone outright, and he had heard from Akito that Tohru had problems with Rika, and was asked to keep an eye on Tohru when she was out and about the Honke when Akito wasn’t with her. He failed, and now he would make this vile woman pay. He never liked her to begin with, this only made things easier to get Rika away from the inner circle especially if she attacked Tohru.

“Miss Honda,” Yuki called out as he saw her crumpled form on the ground. “What happened, is she okay?” Yuki’s rapid-fire questions went unanswered.

“Can you carry her to the clinic, that’s where Hatori is right now. I’ll make sure Rika follows,” Shigure said nodding down to Tohru.

Yuki knelt next to Tohru and touched her back lightly, “Miss Hon…Tohru, I’m going to pick you up now,” Yuki said softly leaning over her.

Tohru nodded slightly. Yuki lifted her with ease adjusting her in his hold to pull her closer to his person. “It’s alright, we will get you to Hatori.”

He clenched his jaw trying to look down at her, but her hair was covering her face, and she had nestled against his chest and clasped his coat as he made his way to the clinic. He heard Rika grumbling the whole way to the clinic about Tohru had attacked her for no reason, and that Tohru should be punished, that she was just an outsider. Yuki had to restrain himself from attacking the woman himself. He knew Tohru and knew she would never fight anyone. It wasn’t in her nature.

Entering the clinic ten minutes later the nurses jumped up when they saw Tohru being carried by Yuki, “Where’s Hatori?” he asked heading towards the hallway where Hatori’s office was.

“He’s in his office, is she alright?” Cho, the charge nurse of the clinic asked coming around the desk.

“I don’t know,” Yuki called over his shoulder as he made his way down the long hallway towards the office.

He adjusted Tohru as he opened the door, “Hatori, are you…” he stopped and blinked at the scene in front of him. Hatori was lip-locked with Kana. They jumped apart like they had been burned. Hatori’s top two buttons were undone, and his tie was missing.

Yuki knew about Hatori and Tohru, that she was _supposed_ to marry Hatori much to Yuki’s disappointment. He had hope when Tohru told him that she told Hatori to wait and come to her once again when he was sure he was over Kana. It appears Hatori wasn’t over Kana as much as he claimed to be.

He would deal with his issue later. He looked down at Tohru who was wide-eyed staring at the pair. He swore silently as he noticed her injuries as he walked over to the exam table to the side of the room. “If you’re not too _busy_ Tohru has been hurt,” he hissed at him.

Hatori looked at Tohru and then back at Kana. Shigure ran his hand through his hair having seen Hatori as well. He shoved Rika down onto the couch and grabbed Kana by the arm guiding her to the door, “Hatori needs to look over his fiancé, I’m sure you understand, family business and all,” Shigure said as he all but shoved Kana out the door closing it with a bang and locked it.

He rounded of Hatori who looked pale and guilty. “We’ll discuss this later,” Shigure said, “Right now we need to make sure Tohru is alright,”

Hatori jumped slightly as he was pulled from his stupor and went to Tohru’s side, “Tell me what happened?” he asked brushing her hair from her face. She was a bloody mess, he had a hard time discerning where the blood was coming from.

Tohru simply shook her head and closed her eyes lowering her hand to her abdomen. “The baby,” she croaked.

“Are you hurt there?” Hatori asked pressing on her abdomen.

Tohru let out a small hiss and nodded her head, “Kicked,” she whispered, “I was kicked,”

Hatori's head snapped up to her face leaning closer to her, “She won’t hurt you again, was it Rika? Did she do this to you?”

Tohru nodded and turned her head to the side away from Rika speaking in a small whisper. “She approached me when I was looking at…” she swallowed harshly as tears formed in her eyes, “ _cage,_ and she asked me what I was doing there. I told her I was there because I wanted to tear that building down, and she…she slapped me, and when I fell she kicked me, she would have kicked me again if I didn’t grab her leg,”

Hatori let out a harsh breath as his eyes slowly rose to meet Rika’s who was glaring at Tohru, “That whore doesn’t belong here!” Rika said firmly, “She’s an outsider! She has no right to be here!”

Hatori stood up straight and placed his hands on the exam table as he looked at Rika. “That’s where you are wrong, Rika. She’s not only a Sohma by marriage, but by blood.” He said sharply, “She’s Aoi’s niece, you remember Aoi, the family secret keeper, and lawyer, how do you think he’s going to react to the news that you attacked his precious niece,”

You could have heard a pin drop. Tohru made a small noise of discomfort. Hatori looked down and placed his head on her head. “I’m sorry, Tohru. I didn’t mean to share your secret. I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you again.”

He went to the cabinet and pulled out a syringe and a small bottle of liquid. “I’m going to give you something for pain and to help you relax. It’s perfectly safe for the baby,” he said softly as he rubbed her arm and injected her.

Tohru’s eyes drooped and she shook her head slightly trying to fight the pull. Her eyes finally slid shut and Hatori stepped away from her and to Rika. He looked down at her with a cruel smile, “You know you did this to yourself, Rika. Your services are no longer needed,” Hatori said raising his hand resting on a struggling Rika.

Shigure called in a nurse to move Rika and bandage her up once it was done. She would be moved to the outer ring of the Sohma from now on, not allowed to be in the inner circle ever again. She wouldn’t remember Akito or any of them as it should be. Hatori had to hold himself back not to harm the insipid woman for going after Tohru. She could have caused Tohru to lose this child, their god, and if that happened, they all would have died.

Once Hatori was done with this examination and cleaned up Tohru, noting the various lacerations and bruises he sat in his chair and lit a cigarette with Yuki and Shigure looking at him with the same disgusted expressions on their faces.

“You don’t deserve her,” Yuki finally said. “How could you do that to Tohru?”

Hatori hung his head and nodded, “You’re right, I know I don’t. If it makes you feel better, it was just a goodbye kiss. Kana said she dreams about me, and I know it’s from our time from before. She said that she just wanted one kiss before I leave. At first, I refused, but I needed to know.”

“Know what?” Shigure asked

“If I still had feelings for Kana. Tohru asked me to be sure, I wanted to be sure,”

“What did you decide, Hatori? I won’t stand by and let you hurt Tohru and play with her feelings. She has already done so much for us, it isn’t fair to her. She’s carrying our next god and deserves to be cherished.”

Hatori stubbed out his cigarette and leaned back in his chair studying the two before him, “You’re right. She means the world to all of us, and it wasn’t fair of me to kiss Kana without speaking to Tohru about it first. I’ll speak to her later once she is healed.”

Yuki looked over at Tohru and back at Hatori, “She’ll be alright?”

He gave a small nod, “She has a broken nose, and I believe a fractured cheekbone. She has minimal bruising to her abdomen from the kick, and her head needed stitches, but she will recover, the baby’s heartbeat is strong and I don’t see any signs of distress,”

Yuki slumped onto the couch and leaned his head back, “That woman is lucky that Miss Honda will be alright, or I would have a very hard time not going after her,” Yuki mumbled.

“Yuki, you’ll be here all weekend?” Hatori asked.

“Yes, I’m not leaving Miss Honda until I know for sure she’ll be alright,”

“You can take her back to her chambers. Someone should stay with her to make sure she is alright. She’s stubborn enough not to ask for help if she needs it. Do you want to stay with her, or shall I get someone else like Kisa, or Ayame to stay with her,”

Yuki jumped to his feet and narrowed his eyes, “My brother will _not_ come near her while she’s healing, he’ll just make it worse,”

“If you need to leave, call my cell, or let Shigure know. I’ll check on her tonight before I go home, I would prefer one of the zodiacs to be with her at all times until she is up and about, she just sends the maids away telling them she is fine when I know she will be sore and unable to get around for a couple of days,”

Yuki gave a curt nod of his head gathering Tohru up in his arms leaving Hatori and Shigure alone.

Shigure waited for a moment before he stood and looked at Hatori, “Yuki’s right, Hari’, You don’t deserve Tohru if you are confused about your feelings. There are people who do love her, and her alone. She deserves better,”

With that, Shigure left the room leaving Hatori alone with his guilt and his thoughts.


	9. Propositioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori has Tohru over for dinner to talk. She was curious about what he had to say to her, especially when Yuki and Shigure to join them. What they have to say shocks her, but also intrigues her.

Tohru fidgeted in her seat trying to look anywhere but at Hatori. He had come to collect her from her chambers for a meal at his villa so they could talk about something important. She had an inkling what the discussion would be. Although her mind was hazy of the events on the day Rika had attacked her, she remembered clearly seeing Hatori lip-locked with Kana. That was two weeks ago.

She had conflicting feelings about that event. She was glad that he did as she asked and decided to see if he was still attracted to Kana, but she was also disappointment. Kana was a married woman, and he should have never crossed that line. She knew she all but pushed him towards Kana and had thought for a short time it was her doing, but the more she thought about that she dismissed it. Hatori was an adult, and so was Kana. They both knew right from wrong.

“Tohru,” Hatori said clasping her hand making her jump.

“Y-yes,” she turned her head in his direction looking about his shoulder.

“Look at me, I think we need to talk about this,” he said, “please,” he added softly.

Taking a fortifying breath, she met his eyes trying to give him what she hoped was a smile. Hatori shifted slightly closer raising his hand rubbing his thumb over the faded bruises on her face, “Are you still in pain?”

Her smile was genuine this time seeing the pain in his face. She knew he did care about her; they had become extremely close when she came to visit Akito before her visit became permanent, “No, I’m fine. Looks worse than it feels.”

He lowered his hand, placing it on top of hers where his other rested and squeezed, “I’m not sure if you remember when you came to my office that day Rika attacked you, what you may have seen.”

Tohru bit her bottom lip and gave him a small nod, “I remember,” she whispered, “You were kissing Kana.”

Hatori closed his eyes and bowed his head, “Yes,” he frowned.

She squeezed his hand back trying to send some reassurance. She wasn’t angry with him, just…confused. She was so certain that she had built a wall around her heart, but it appeared she didn’t. “It’s okay,” she said trying to convince herself as much as him. “I know Kana will always have a place in your heart.”

Hatori looked up and met her eyes, “That’s all, just a small piece of my heart, when we…kissed, I didn’t feel what I thought I would. I had to know, I had to know for sure if I felt anything for her.” He removed his hands and ran one of them through his hair, “I didn’t feel what I once did for her, I truly have let go of her.”

Tohru cleared her throat delicately, “What does that mean? I mean, for us?”

“I thought about what you said to me, wanting me to be sure. I also thought a lot about what you said to Aoi, that you refused to marry me because you wanted to make sure that my choices were not taken away. The same goes for you. You have choices to make. It’s not fair for you to be stuck with me just because Akito deemed it so.”

Tohru furrowed her brows for a moment, “Do you not want to be with me?”

“Kami, I do!” Hatori said grabbing her hand, “But, when you were unconscious after you came to see me, I saw the way Yuki was with you, even Shigure.”

Tohru let out a small laugh, “Shigure doesn’t have _those_ kinds of feelings for me, he’s only protective because I’m carrying the next god that happens to be his former lover’s child. And, well, Yuki told me years ago he sees me as a mother.”

Hatori shook his head, “No, I can guarantee that they feel great love and affection for you, and want to be with you.”

“You can’t be serious,” Tohru whispered. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She had shared a bed with Yuki while recovering not thinking anything about it. They were best friends, right? Shigure had _kissed_ her, but he was just confused.

“I’m very serious about this Tohru. You loved me enough to give me time to see if I was over Kana, which was not necessary, but now I know for sure I am truly over her. I want to extend the same to you,” he said seriously.

“I…choose? How can I do that? I’m pregnant, and with their god. Do I have to choose anyone? Can’t I just stay single until this is over?” she asked waving her hand in the air.

“Sadly, no.” Hatori said seriously, “I spoke to Aoi, and he has agreed to give you a choice, but only if you choose someone that is a zodiac because of the great secrecy involved with our curse.”

Tohru let out a small groan, “What do you propose I do? I can’t very well date them, that wouldn’t be fair. How long do I have before I make a decision?”

“You are to be wed by the end of the year,”

“What? That’s two months away, how can I possibly…” her voice cracked.

“I have a suggestion. I know you may not _like_ it, but please keep an open mind. We Sohma’s as you know are not your typical family and don’t abide by the norms.” Hatori said as he picked up his cell phone and sent a text message.

Tohru let out a small giggle. That was the greatest understatement of the year if there ever was one. The Sohma family had always been shrouded in mystery, even when she was little she knew that.

She and her mother had walked by the estate one day that she could remember. Her mother had made a comment that no one really knows the Sohmas because of their secrecy. She tried to ask questions at that point but her mother just gave her an indulgent smile and changed the subject. Thinking back on that event Tohru could see the slight pain on her mother’s face when she looked at the large doors that led to the estate. Now she knew why. She was a Sohma.

There was a knock at the door and Hatori gave her a small smile before he left to answer it. Tohru looked down at the table, her mind beginning to race about the possibilities that Yuki and Shigure had feelings for her. That was absurd. Yuki was her best friend since they met, and well, Shigure always did flirt over the top with her, but that was since she had met him, certainly, he didn’t mean anything by it.

“Hello, Flower,” Shigure’s voice startled her. She turned around with a small gasp on her lips, her hand over her heart.

“S-Shigure, what are you doing here?” she looked behind him seeing Yuki speaking to Hatori in low tones. “and, Yuki, too.”

Shigure bent down and brushed his lips against hers briefly before he ran his fingers through her hair gently. He took the seat next to her and turned his body so it was turned towards her.

Yuki stepped next to her and clasped her hand and brought it to his lips bestowing a small kiss, his eyes met hers as his lips brushed gently across her knuckles, “Tohru,” he greeted. He stepped away sitting across from Shigure and next to Hatori.

“Would you like anything to drink, tea, water?” Hatori asked.

“No,” she said slowly looking around the table, “what’s going on, you’re starting to scare me. I thought we were talking about…well…”

She couldn’t say it. It would be too embarrassing to say aloud, and it would also embarrass Yuki she was sure if she blurted out that Hatori had it in his head that Yuki had feelings for her. Shigure may have mentioned it, but she could never be sure what to believe when it came to him.

“We are,” Hatori said leveling her with a look. “As I said, you have choices to make. The Sohmas do not adhere to convention, especially those who are cursed considering our choices are limited, to begin with.”

Tohru remained quiet as her eyes took in each of the men in the room. She shifted uncomfortably trying to be an adult about this whole situation. It wasn’t like she was a blushing bride any longer, far from it. She had grown into a woman now, and with that, she had a back-bone. She just had to remember where she placed the damn thing because right now she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

“Tohru, what do you know about Polyandry?” Hatori asked in a gentle voice.

“I’ve never heard of it,” Tohru answered honestly. “I’ve heard of Polygamy, but that’s outlawed.”

“In a sense, yes it is. Polyandry is a lot like Polygamy except there is _one_ wife, and multiple husbands, not plural husbands and wives.”

Tohru’s mouth parted in shock, “More than one husband?” she made an odd noise in the back of her throat, “You can’t be suggesting,” she shook her head trying to dislodge that train of thought her mind had taken.

“We are,” Shigure said softly. “The Sohmas have and still practice this, even though it’s not the norm, especially those affected by this curse. The Sohma clan has a special _license_ to do this. It has been practice within this clan for centuries and the government has decided to overlook it. It _is_ legal within our family, as long as you carry the last name Sohma. We can never invite an outsider in of course.”

“I don’t understand? Why are you telling me all this? Please, just tell me what you are thinking.”

Yuki turned red as their eyes met. He squared his shoulders and gave her a nod, “What we are trying to say is that we, as in all three of us, would be willing to marry you.”

Tohru leaned back in her chair, her mouth forming a small O. “Yuki, but…you think of me as your mother. Surely, you don’t want to marry me. Maybe you will meet someone in the future when this curse is broken.”

Yuki shook his head as she started to speak, “I’m sorry, Miss Hon- Tohru, but that’s not the case, at least it’s not the case any longer. My feelings for you were confusing for a time. What I thought I was feeling was maternal, but when I was someone else, all I could think about is you. How much I wished it was you that I was kissing.” He said trying his best to keep his eyes focused on hers.

Tohru let out a small breath looking at each of them. Her eyes stopped at Shigure who raised a brow at her, “And you, Shigure? What about you? I thought you liked men.”

Shigure let out a small laugh and moved closer to her, “I _do_ like men, but the only man I ever loved was Akito.”

Tohru closed her eyes and bowed her head, “Maybe you are confused with your feelings towards me. It could be that you _think_ you are feeling romantic feelings towards me because I’m carrying your lover's child, you next god.”

“No, that’s not it at all, Flower. Did you never pick up on my flirting with you?”

Tohru looked up and let out a small snort and shook her head, “To be fair, you flirt with everyone.”

“No, I don’t. I always used to tell you what a wonderful housewife you would make, that any man would be lucky to have you. What I was saying was, I hoped I was lucky enough to have you someday. I knew Akito was becoming obsessive with you, so I backed off.”

“Thank you,” Tohru said dryly. There was so much more she wanted to add to that statement but held back. He had already confessed to her what he had done, and it would do no one any good to rehash that argument. She did forgive him and moved on.

Hatori grabbed her hand gaining her attention, “Tohru we want you to think about this seriously. As I said, Aoi will give you until the end of the year to come up with a decision.”

“I just don’t understand why all _three_ of you have suggested that I marry you, it is not something I envisioned when I think of marriage.”

Hatori gave her a nod, “I can understand that Tohru, I can. But, this is something we’ve known about since we were born. It makes sense to us because, as I said, our options are limited.”

“Is that the only reason why you propositioned me?”

“Kami, no. We all do have feelings for you, and there will be no other. When we marry you, it’ll be _you_ , and you alone. We’ll all live together as a family. When we have children in the future the child in question will think of all of us as their father. There’ll be no jealousy between the three of us. What’ll be important is your happiness, and that of _our_ family.”

“Can I have time to think about this?”

“Of course, we know it’s a lot to consider. Might I suggest something first?”

Tohru gave him a curt nod.

“Spend time with each of us alone. Don’t be afraid that we are going to be jealous or upset with the others because they are with you in a private setting. I know you are timid when it comes to…ah, sexual relations before marriage, but just think about it. We’ll not be with anyone else, only you until you come to a decision to make it less confusing for you. _You_ will be our top priority. You’re someone I can clearly say, love, but you are pregnant with a magical child. Being close to a zodiac will soothe you.”

Tohru raised a brow at him and felt the warmth of her cheeks when he mentions _sex_. “So, to make sure I’m am clear, and there’s no misunderstanding between the four of us, you want me to spend alone time with each of you, and have sex.”

Hatori had to grace to blush lightly and cough while looking the other way before he met her eyes once again, ”You don’t have to have…relations with us. I’m just suggesting it may make your decision clearer. You may not feel that way about all of us, and if that’s the case, then when the time comes to let us know what your decision is, we’ll respect that. We’ll _not_ force you to have sex with us,” Hatori said looking at Shigure.

“Hatori that hurt, I’d never hurt Flower that way,” Shigure said with mock hurt and grabbed his chest.

Hatori just leveled him with a look that he knew better.

Yuki stood and walked over to Tohru. “I’ll escort you back to your chambers if you wish, we’ve given you a lot to think about tonight.”

Tohru clasped his outreached hand and stood and smoothed down her kimono. “I guess you three will work out some sort of schedule?”

“Yes, we’ll take care of everything,” Hatori said as he stood. He placed his hands on Tohru’s shoulders as he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. “I’ll check in on you tomorrow for your check-up.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Shigure grabbed her hand as she turned to leave,” No goodnight kiss for me, Flower?”

Tohru rolled her eyes and leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Goodnight,” she whispered and grinned at him as Yuki tucked her arm into his elbow escorting her from the house.

The walk back to her chambers was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts as they walked through the grounds towards her room. That was the one thing she loved about Yuki was that you never had to fill the silence with endless chatter, you could just…be.

Stepping up to the veranda Yuki looked down at her, “Would it be alright if I came inside to speak to you in private. There’s more I would like to say if you’re not too tired.”

Tohru slid the door open leading him inside, “Of course, Yuki.”

Yuki sat at the low table waiting for Tohru as she took off her outer kimono and hung it up. He wiped his hands on his pants acutely aware that his palms were starting to sweat. _‘It’s just Tohru, she’s your best friend, the woman you love, just be honest.’_

His eyes followed her movements as she made her way around the room noticing the small changes in her body. She had certainly grown since she came to live with him all those years ago. She’d grown into a beautiful and loving woman. She had to be to stay with Akito.

He thought that Kyo was indeed a stupid cat for brushing Tohru’s feelings aside all those years ago. If she had come to him and confessed, he was sure he would’ve returned her feelings if he had thought about her loving him that way back then. It took him far too long in his opinion to realize what he felt for Tohru was indeed a pure love not as a mother, but as a lover.

Tohru sat down and looked over at Yuki waiting for him to speak. He stared at her for a moment before he scooted slightly closer to her.

“Tohru, I know it’s a lot for you to take in with everything that was said tonight, but I just wanted to reassure you that what Hatori said is true.” His throat bobbed twice before he spoke again, “We do _all_ have affection for you, more than familial. I know I’ve told you before that I loved you…as a mother. It took me being away from you to realize that wasn’t the case. The love I have for you is deeper than that of friendship, and certainly not as a mother.”

“I…I don’t know what to say to that. For so long I’ve kept you at arm's length knowing it was never a possibility, that you would never return any affection I may have for you.”

Yuki cupped her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers, “Does that mean you do have feelings more than friendship for me?” he asked quietly.

“I think I do,” she admitted just as quietly. “But, I’m still in shock what Hatori had suggested. Surely all of you are not serious about being married to me. I have concerns that once I _do_ break this curse, that when you’ll be free, you’ll want to leave.”

Yuki smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers briefly. That one kiss went straight to his groin, and his stomach did a little flip. He wanted more, so much more with her. He needed to find the courage and strength to convince her that this was something he wanted more than anything, he wanted her forever. He was encouraged by the way Tohru responded to his touch.

Clearing his throat he said, “When Hatori came to us I admit I was shocked as well. It is known that this was a Sohma standard, especially for those with the curse. Akito could have demanded any of our submission to him at any time and we would be forced to listen. I believe it was Shigure that kept him from doing so.” Yuki shivered thinking about it and brushed that thought aside.

“So, this is something you were aware of?”

“It was. It’s not something we talk about because of the strangeness of it, but also people would ask too many questions, and with the curse, it was safer not to mention it, or even think about having a normal life.”

“That’s horrible. All of you deserve to be happy, and find that someone special that makes you want to live for.”

He rubbed his cheek against hers gently with his own, his body hardened in anticipation, “I already have and it’s you. Would you please give me a chance to prove it to you? Be with me, Tohru,” he said in a hoarse whisper as his hand came up to grip the back of her neck to hold her in place. He held his breath as he waited for her answer.


End file.
